


Hidden

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The war is over but with more death eaters still running around, Albus has no choice but to send some into hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ok here is the deal. This is going to be a one shot crossover between two fandoms that no one has ever written about. Now for the disclaimer..

I do not nor will ever own anything in these two fandoms. I do not know the person's associated with this story nor do I own the characters from the HP world. All characters are of age in this story.

This is my first ever crossover. Tell me whatcha think.

 

A Witch Comes To New York

The shop stood in wonderment staring at the man who just appeared out of no where with no warning. It wasn't the fact that he was dressed strange, he just appeared right in the middle of the shop and the bikes. Vinnie started backing way up and bumped into Mikey who was still standing there opened mouth. Paul Sr. came out of the office and started to yell but smiled as he saw the old man standing there.

"Hello Albus."

Albus nodded to him. "Hello Paul. I have come to request you and your young men's help."

Paul rolled his chair over to where Albus could sit. "It has gotten bad my child. The rouge Deatheater's are going on killing sprees. Fifteen in such a short time, With more to surely come. I know I promised I wouldn't bring you into the middle of this but we have certain ones that need to go into hiding. Their lives are in great danger. Could I please send one of them for your protection? It would be for a long time of course."

Paul looked up at the shop in question. Each one of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Send them right over Albus. We will protect them."

Albus stood up and nodded. "I will return in three days time with the one we choose." He vanished again and Paulie walked up to his dad. 

"Pops?"

Paul turned to his son. "That was a wizard. You heard what he said. Be it male or female we will do our best."

 

Albus stood watching as Hermione said good~bye to Harry and Ron. After the war with Voldermort, in which the Dark Lord was defeated, it was getting very dangerous for the young witches and wizards in their world. These three friends were being sent to other places for protection from the rouge Deatheaters. Even though they won it was hard to get all of them. Just in the past three weeks over fifteen young ones had been killed. He wasn't going to let this happen to these three. Albus cleared his throat and she walked over to him. "It is time."

Hermione nodded and Albus wrapped his arms around her and they both disappeared into the air.

Soon they were standing in front of a building. Albus looked at her. "Go inside and ask for Paul. Not Paulie. Paul. Paulie is his son. He will know what to do."

Hermione nodded. "Sir. Am I ever going to see Harry and Ron again?"

Albus dropped his head. "I do not think so Miss Granger."

Hermione looked to the building and then turned to ask something but he was gone. She now knew how they did it. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door and slowly walked inside.

 

Everyone looked up as the light from the door faded. There stood a young woman with long curly hair and wide brown eyes. They watched as she slowly looked around the shop and nibbled on her lip. Whitney came out of the office and walked striaght up to her.

"I don't know who you are but fans are not welcome here. You can't just walk in here and expect to meet one of the guys. You have to leave now."

Hermione looked up at her and frowned and then looked around the shop again. 

"Excuse me. Are you deaf. I said."

Everyone watched as the woman waved her hand and Whitney's voice suddenly stopped. Whitney threw her hands up to her throat and stared back. Hermione then walked over to one of the gentlemen standing there.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me where I could find Paul at? I mean not Paulie but his father?"

Will looked at Whitney and then at Paulie. Paulie picked up his phone and pushed the radio. "Yeah Pop's. I think our guest has arrived. Our female guest."

Soon the office door came flying open and Sr walked out to look at Whitney. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl. She waved her hand and then whispered a slight memory modification spell to make her forget what had happened.

"Albus told me to ask for you."

Paul nodded. "My name is Paul. This is Mikey, Paulie, Vinnie and Nick. They are some of the workers in the shop. The girl is Whitney. And you are?"

She laughed. "I thought he told you. My name is Hermione. Uhh Melody. I forgot I had to change my stupid name. "She waved her hand again and Whitney got that same blank look on her face. "I could do this to her all day but.. :" She whispered a spell and held her hand up as Whitney fell asleep and crashed to the floor. She shrugged and looked around the shop. 

"Could you please ask your two sons and who ever else will have to know about me to go into another room with us. I have to block certain things from persons."

Paul nodded and pointed to Vinnie Paulie and Mikey. They followed him and Melody into the office and watched as she turned back to the other workers. She waved her hand and mumbled a spell. Within a few minutes everyone was working again and she turned to Paul.

"Albus seems to think that I would be safe here and I trust his judgement. He told me only that but also stated that you knew about our world and knew about me. Now what exactly do you know?"

Paul looked at the other three. "Melody. Sweetheart. This is not the place. My home would be safer for us to talk in. Could you hang out with my girlfriend for a few hours. We have a bike that needs to get done quickly and tonight we have to work long. I am sure you could go to the mall with her for clothing."

Melody nodded. "I do need those. Seeing that m~a~g~i~c can't be used here. Oh man how I am going to hate this."

Paul smiled and picked up the phone and called his girlfriend. " Honey. You know who is here and it is a girl. She needs some clothes but you know what can't be used and tonight I have a feeling we are going to have to have a long talk about you know what with my two sons and Vinnie." He turned after hanging up the phone. "She will be here in thirty minutes Melody. You will like her."

Melody sat down at the desk as the rest of them walked out. She laid her head down and thought back to Harry and Ron and wondered what they were doing. It was going to be so hard not seeing them but she had her memories. At least she was able to keep them. Soon a very pretty woman came in and took her out of the shop. The guys just went about their work.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hermione starts to live in the muggle word  


* * *

Disclaimer.

I don't own no one from the HP universe nor do I own anything from Orange County Choppers. The ratings I have are for later chapters in this story. So for all my friends and reviewers who wanted HP, I just combined two of my favorite categories. Hope you enjoy.

 

Chapter 2

Lucy, Paul. Mikey, Paulie, Vinnie, and Melody sat around the living room. Paul stood up and walked over to the window. As he stood staring out at the sky he took a breath.

"Melody. The first part of this is for my sons and Vinnie. Some time ago, when I was a teenager I noticed that there was something not right with me. Your grandmother knew what it was she just didn't know how to approach me with it. It was something we kept hidden from my father because of his non belief." He turned to face the room. "She in turn got in touch with the guy who showed up at the shop today and asked him to please help me learn. I lived with him for about five years learning what I needed to know. I knew that it was a good chance that you boys would be born as squibs. So I never said anything. The day I left I told Albus that if he needed me for anything all he had to do was ask. That is why I wasn't surprised to see him. Boys I should have told you before but I am a wizard. Your mother was a muggle so therefore she never knew. I didn't think I would have to tell you boys and I am sorry that I hid it from you."

Mikey looked up. "Pop's. Did you hit your head or something today?"

Paul looked at his son's and saw the disbelief in their eyes. He raised his hand and mumbled under his breath. Melody ducked just in time to miss the wand as it came flying into Paul's hand. He caught it and looked at his sons. "Now do you believe me?"

Paulie, Mikey, Vinnie, and Lucy looked over to Melody. She smiled and reach into her boot and pulled out her wand. Vinnie looked down as Lucy walked over to her purse and pulled out her wand. Paulie looked at the three and then looked at Vinnie.

"Yes Paulie. I am a wizard also. That's one of the reasons your dad hired me on in the shop."

Paulie nodded and then looked over as Lucy took Melody in her arms. "I will never see them again Lucy. Ron and Harry. They are my best friends. We went through everything together and now these stupid death eaters are keeping us apart. Albus said I would never see them again. I know that is true."

Paulie kept staring at Melody and all of a sudden the room lit up above her. Everyone looked up to see flower petals dropping down to cover her and they all turned to look at Paulie. He stood up in shock and ran out of the house.

Paul went outside after his son. He found him sitting on the steps looking up at the sky.

"Paulie?"

Paulie turned to look at his dad. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think before I did it. I guess I wanted to show her love or something."

"How long son?"

Paulie shrugged. " Since I was little. It has been fun at the shop. You know calling tools and stuff. I just haven't read up or nothing. I just think about it and it is there. I didn't say nothing because I didn't think you would believe me."

Paul smiled and sat down. "I would have believed you son. I am sorry that I never told you and Mikey the truth. I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

Paulie looked over. "Well I guess we are one big crazy family. I know Mikey can do it also. I have seen him. I just hope Melody doesn't get upset."

Mikey came outside then with Vinnie. "Lucy kicked us out of the house till she gets Melody in bed. I bet it is hard on her having to leave her friends and play like she don't have no magic."

Paul looked back. "Speaking of magic."

Mikey nodded. " I know. I promised myself I would never... Wait how did you know?"

Paul looked at Paulie. " I am just happy to know my sons are not squibs. That means the world to me. I know that we have to protect Melody. Albus will let us know in due time what is going on. As for Lucy. I am guessing that her and Melody will be connected at the hip. I just hope that we can help her fit in here."

He stopped as Lucy came outside. "Paulie. Do you have an oversized shirt Melody can borrow till we go to the mall tomorrow? We never made it there today."

Paulie nodded and went back inside to get the shirt. He went down the hall and knocked on her door. Melody opened it and smiled.

"Thanks for the petals Paulie. They were really sweet."

Paulie blushed and nodded. "I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone here. Maybe you and me could take a trip to get a wand or something sometime."

Melody nodded slowly. "I would like that Paulie. Maybe your dad and everyone can go with us. I miss my cat though."

Paulie smiled and turned to whistle. Gus came bounding down the hall and sat at his feet.

"Melody. This is Gus. He is my dad's dog and perhaps he could sleep in here with you tonight to help you not feel so lonely."

Melody scratched the dog on the top of his head. "I would like that. Thank you."

Paulie gave her the shirt and then nodded. "If you need anything just yell."

She nodded and shut the door as he went back outside to the others.

"Well I am tired and going to bed. I let Gus into the room with her because she missed her cat. So I will see you in the morning."

Everyone nodded and went inside to go to bed.

 

Melody looked over at Gus and smiled. " I think I am going to like it here Gus. I bet you and me will become good friends. Would you like that?"

The bull mastiff raised his head and woofed in agreement at her. Melody shook her head and climbed into bed. Gus then placed himself at the foot between her and the door. Soon both of them were snoring.

 

Paul looked at Lucy in the dark. "I want to take the boys to Diagon Alley to get their wands soon. Something tells me they are going to need them."

Lucy looked over and smiled. "Of course dear. I am sure Melody would like to go there herself. Perhaps we can bring her cat here?"

Paul nodded and gathered her in his arms. He knew Melody would be safe here with them protecting her. The thing is how was everyone going to let the sweet girl go whenever the time came for her to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1   


* * *

For Disclaimer see chapter 1 or 2

 

Chapter 3

 

Paulie opened the door silently to look in on Harmony and make sure that she was ok. He hoped that she would go with them to Diagon Alley in the morning to get what they needed. He stuck his head in the door and smiled as Gus raised his head and growled at him.

"Shush Gus. It is just me."

The dog laid it's head back down and breathed deep. Paulie smiled again and silently shut the door.

 

The next morning Harmony opened her eyes to see nothing but fur. "Gus. Gus. Get off me."

The dog raised his head and yawned and then got off the bed. Harmony took off Paulie's shirt and changed into the fresh clothes that Lucy had left for her. She yawned and then using her wand cast the spell the straighten her hair. Once that was finished she made her bed and then opening the door walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Harmony." Lucy smiled.

"Morning.", she replied and went straight to the coffee pot. "So are we going today or not?"

Lucy nodded and then jumped as Albus apperated in.

"Good morning Ladies. Is Paul around?"

Lucy nodded and went to get him as Albus sat down at the table. Soon Paul walked in closely followed by the other three. "Good Morning Albus."

"Good Morning. I have another favor to ask. Another child is needing protection and if you have room, it would be greatly appreciated."

Paul nodded. "We always have room Albus. Is it male or female?"

"Another female I am pleased to say. Harmony knows her. I will go to her house and let her parents know and we will meet up in Diagon Alley Good day."

Lucy jumped again as Albus apperated out. "I know I should be used to that but he does it so silently."

Paul laughed. "If you guys are ready we can floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there."

"Floo?". Mikey and Paulie asked at the same time.

"Yes floo. Harmony if you will do the honors?"

Harmony stepped forwards and took a handful of powder. "Remember you two speak clearly. DIAGON ALLEY!" With that she threw the powder down and disappeared in a flash of green light. Lucy stepped up next and then Vinnie afterwards. Mikey went after Vinnie and Paulie soon after. Paul smiled and stepped into the fireplace and took his turn.

 

Paul stepped out of the fireplace and nodded to the rest of them. "Albus will find us as soon as we walk out. I am guessing we need to go to Gringott's to exchange the money. So then let's get to it."

The six of them walked out of the bar and into the alley. Paulie and Mikey were looking around trying to take everything in at once. Lucy laughed at them and they continued on. Soon they were standing in front of the bank and saw Albus standing on the steps.

"I see everyone is here. Let me get her and you all can be on you way. I really appreciate this Paul."

"It is no trouble Albus. I am just sorry it has come to this." Paul remarked and reach out to grab Mikey before he walked away. "You will have plenty of time to look later son. Right now first things first."

Soon Albus came walking out with someone behind him. As she stepped around Harmony ran forwards and took her in a crushing hug. "Everyone this is Vicky. She is close friends with Harmony and I think you all will get along well. You have everything you need Vicky?"

The girl nodded and she looked around at the others. Once they were introduced the seven of them walked into the bank.

Vicky felt like she was being watched and looked back to see Vinnie looking at her. He turned his head, ashamed he had been caught staring. Him, Paulie and Mikey walked over to the side to wait. But all Vinnie could do was stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. He did know that he wanted to get to know her a lot better. There would be time for that once they returned home. Right now they were here to get Paulie and Mikey's wands and that was the most important thing.


	4. 4

  
Author's notes: See Ch.1  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the plot on this story. JK owns the Harry Potter Universe and The Discovery Channel owns the rights to American Chopper and Paul Teutul Sr. Owns Orange County Choppers so I only own the plot. 

 

 

Chapter 4

The group of people were walking around and walked up to a door. Harmony smiled and walked inside with Vicky following close behind. They walk up to the desk and rang the bell. Paulie and Mikey jumped as a ladder slid out and an old man smiled.

"I wondered when I would be meeting your sons Mr. Teutul. Such fine young men. I see they are here to get their wands?"

Paul nodded while the other two just stared. "Go on Mikey. Go get your wand."

The man reach a wand to the young man in front of him and smiled. "Go on give it a wave."

Mikey waved it and Vicky got slammed back into Vinnie's arms. 

"Not that one. Let's see." The man walked back into the isle and Vinnie looked down at Vicky. 

"Are you ok Vicky?"

She nodded while staring into his brown eyes. "Yes Vinnie. I am fine. Just surprised is all."

He helped her back to her feet and smiled at her as the wand shop owner came back out with another wand.

"OK Michael try this one. Seven and a half inches Maple with Unicorn Hair Core."

Mikey took the wand and the room lit up.

"Ah yes. Perfect for you. Now for you young man."

Harmony giggled as Paulie stepped up to the counter. The man gave him a wand and Paulie instantly felt the power surge through him. 

"I see." He looked up at Paul. "Eight inch Redwood with A Phoenix Feather core. Very powerful wand for a very powerful wizard. Would you like to pay for these now?"

Paul nodded and turned as some wand boxes came crashing down in the shop.

 

The group walked out of the shop and Harmony glanced over. "What is she doing here?", she whispered to herself. Everyone turned and looked.

"Who doing where Harmony?" Paul asked.

Harmony looked back over and the girl was gone. The group soon moved on to look in other shops.

 

The girl struggled against the arms holding her. "Quiet you. Do you want them to know you are here? I will let you go but you have to promise not to scream."

She nodded her head as he released her. "Now who are you?"

He shrugged. "That's not important. Who are those two girls with those guys? The young girls?"

The girl looked over. "That is Harmony. I don't know who she is but that is her name. The other girl I have never seen before. Harmony is living with the big man there. That is their father. All we know is she shows up one day and he says she is living there. One of them is my boyfriend."

The guy looked out of the shadows and nodded. "It looks like they are pretty cozy to me for on of them to be your boyfriend."

The girl smirked. "He is but how he doesn't know."

The boy grabbed her back into his arms as the group walked past. "He is beneath you. You need a man and not a half blood. You need a pure blood. Come with me. There is much to discuss."

The girl nodded and he apperated both of them out of the alley and into his home.

 

Vicky spun towards the noise. "Vicky?" Vinnie questioned and she looked into the alleyway.

"Harmony we have a problem. Someone just apperated out of that alley."

Paul looked over. "Well I am guessing we are cutting this trip short. Let us floo back to the house and get something to eat. We will return here soon."

Everyone nodded and walked back to the floo network where they had exited out from. 

 

Once they were back home Lucy smiled at Vicky. "I am going to put you in the room next to Harmony's that way if you need something she will be close by. Vinnie and Paulie have the two rooms on either side of you. Why don't you both go to bed and we will talk more in the morning while the boys are at work?"

Both girls nodded and went into their rooms. Soon there was a knock on Harmony's door and Vicky walked in after hearing her say it was open. She sat on the edge of the bed and dropped her shoulders.

"Do they know who you are?" Vicky asked quietly.

Harmony nodded. "Just the ones in this house. No one outside knows. Paulie's girlfriend I did obliviates on the shop workers as well. They think I am Lucy's second cousin or something. As for you I am guessing you will be the same. She has a lot of sisters so no one will question them."

Vicky looked out the window. "So this is for good huh? I mean I won't see mom or dad again will I?"

Harmony shook her head. "No Vicky. They went into great details to hide us here and they don't want us to be found. It is for our own protection."

Vicky nodded and hugged her goodnight. As she went out and shut the door she looked down the hall and went into her room. Vinnie shut his door and scratched his head all the while wondering who Vicky truly was and why she was in hiding with Harmony.


	5. Ch5

  
Author's notes: See Ch 1  


* * *

I will reveal who Vicky is now.

 

Disclaimer: Don't own em never did.

 

Chapter 5

Vinnie was sitting outside on the porch whenever Paul walked out and joined him.

"Vinnie. What is it?"

Vinnie turned his head. "Remember the accident from Mikey's first wand?"

Paul nodded.

"I felt something when Vicky was in my arms. I have never felt that before. I guess it is best not to dwell on these things. I am heading to bed."

Paul nodded again and watched as Vinnie went into the house. As he was walking down the hall he heard whimpering coming from Vicky's room and opened the door to find her thrashing on the bed. Without another thought he walked into the room and grabbed her shoulders. She sat straight up and grabbed him around the neak and allowed the tears to fall down, soaking his white shirt in the process.

"Vicky? Are you ok. There now it was only a dream."

Vicky shook her head. "Not Vicky.", she whispered.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Not Vicky. My name is Ginny."

 

Harmony slipped away from the door silently. "How could she do that? How could she tell Vinnie what her real name was?", she thought with anger. Even though she trusted them it was still the chance that the wrong person could hear and let it out to the others. In her mind, the death eaters could be anywheres. She laid back down and stared up at the celing angry at the world,

 

"What did you dream about Vicky?"

Ginny looked at him. "I said my name.."

"I know what your name is just as well as Hermione's but I can't go around calling you Ginny whenever we are supposed to be protecting you can I?" Vinny said.

Ginny nodded. "I understand and the dream is a reoccurring nightmare I have from time to time about Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. It is just since he was defeated they have been coming more and more frequently. I will be ok, I promise."

Vinny nodded and walked out of the room and looked at Harmony. "I won't tell no one. She was scared Harmony. Don't be mad at her for that."

Harmony nodded and went back into her room as he entered his own.

 

The girl stood beside the young man in a house. The man turned and smiled at her. "Come. We must speak to my father."

They walked up the stairs and into an office. The man behind the desk looked up, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"Is she the one son?"

He nodded and the man motioned her over. "Pureblood I believe?"

The girl nodded.

"I see. Well if you want to be part of us I need you to do me a favor. Two girls I know and wish to speak to were sent to the muggle world to live under cover. I want them found. I think you know who they are. They were in Diagon Alley today right son?"

The boy nodded his head and the father nodded. "I want you to get close to them and find out everything you can about them. My son tells me that you are currently dating one of the men?"

Again she nodded.

"Very well. Keep that up. Do not let them think anything different about you. From now on you will answer to me or my son. Is that understood?"

She looked up into his eyes. "So let me get this straight. You wish for me to spy on the two girls, find out everything and report to you or him?"

The man nodded. She smirked. "And what do I get out of this?"

The boy pushed her up to the desk and the father grabbed her hair. "You want to know. I will show you."

With that he pushed her to bend over the desk and pulled her jeans and underwear down. He undid his own and then without warning slammed his full length deep in her anal cavity. The girl hissed in pain but was soon moaning in pleasure. He rammed hard and held it inside as he sat down hard. The girl opened her eyes to see the son walking over with no clothing on. His father bent backwards in the chair and the son laid her legs over the arms. He laid down and slammed his hard cock into her pussy causing her to arch upwards. Both father and son laughed as they pounded her hard. Soon they both came within her and pulled out. She stood and redressed and the father nodded. His son took her and apperated out and into her back yard.

"You do not want to cross me or my father. We will hunt you down and you will pay. I expect a report from you soon." With that he disappeared and she went into her house.

 

The next morning all members of the house were sitting in the kitchen. Lucy turned and looked at Vicky. "Rough night honey?"

Vicky nodded her head. 

"So honey. Are you taking the girls shopping today? I know you and Harmony never got around to it the other day." Paul asked.

Lucy looked from Harmony to Vicky. "Sure. It will be a girl's day out." As she was turning back to the stove there was a knock on the back door. She opened it and let the girl inside.

Whitney looked around the room and went over to hug and kiss Paulie. Vicky and Harmony rolled their eyes. Vinnie just laughed and got up to get his jacket. As the boys left Harmony looked up and met Whitney's eyes. Whitney turned and looked at Vicky. 

"I don't believe I have met you."

"My name is Vicky and I am Lucy's cousin, the same as Harmony. We aren't sister's though."

Whitney nodded and looked at Lucy. "So, What are you planning for the day?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well I never got to take Harmony shopping the other day. I planned on taking them both today because they need it."

Whitney smiled. "Can I come along then? I mean we can take my Explorer, it has more room inside."

Lucy looked from one girl to the next and they both shrugged. "Well then let's go so that we can have dinner ready for them whenever they get home."

The four of them left the house not knowing they were being watched by someone in the woods.


	6. Ch6

  
Author's notes: See Chap. 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Never will be. I don't own them nor pretend to own them but a girl can dream can't she?

 

.

 

Chapter 6

 

Lucy pulled into a parking spot and smiled at the two girls in the back seat of the Hummer. "I am guessing that we are supposed to get you both completely new wardrobes correct?"

Harmony nodded and looked towards Whitney.

"But Lucy. Isn't that going to be awefully expensive?" Whitney questioned.

Lucy smiled. "You just let me worry about the money issue. Paul said to get them whatever they wanted and needed and that is precisely what I intend to do. Now come along girls. It is time for shopping."

The four of them got out of the truck and walked into the mall. Lucy excused herself to go to the bathroom which left Vicky and Harmony alone with Whitney. 

"So how are you both enjoying it here?" Whitney asked sweetly.

Vicky smiled. "Well we are enjoying it quiet nicely. By the way Harmony, have you heard anything from our uncle?"

Harmony shook her head. "I don't think he will be in touch with us any time soon. He did say for us to enjoy ourselves and have a pleasant vacation."

Vicky nodded and smiled as Lucy came out of the bathroom. "There. I feel ten times better now. When you got to go you got to go huh? Now let's see. I think the first place we should head would be the clothing store. As I said money is no problem and it will get very cold her in the winter time so let us shop for that. You will need shoes as well as undergarments and coats and well everything. Come on you two let us go."

The first place they stopped was The Outlet Store. The girls piled their arms high with jeans and shirts. Every time they started to come out of the dressing room, Lucy would hand them something else. Finally Harmony stepped out and frown while looking at her shirt. Vicky came out of the room beside her and noticed her looking. She grabbed another shirt off the rack and smiled. 

"Here Hermione. This color is better on you."

Harmony spun around and looked at Vicky. "What did you say?"

Vicky shrugged. "I said Harmony."

Harmony grabbed her arm and jerked her into the room with her. "Ginny. You can't be making mistakes like that. You know that we are in hiding which means our names are changed. You never know who is watching us."

Vicky nodded. "I am sorry Harm. It won't happen again."

Harmony nodded and then getting dressed she took her purchases up to the counter. Whitney walked up beside her and frowned.

"Did she just call you Hermione?"

Harmony spun. "No. She called me Harmony. Where did you hear Hermione from? I have never heard that name."

Vicky walked up. "What name?"

"Whitney here thinks you called me Hermione."

Vicky laughed. "No I said Harmony. Honestly Whitney, Are you hearing things?"

Whitney shrugged and then glared at Harmony. "I just though.. Never mind. Did you all get everything?"

They nodded. "All we have to do is wait on Lucy to come out and then we can go." Vicky said.

Soon Lucy walked out and paid for the purchases. "Ok. Now where to? Oh yeah. Shoes."

Vicky groaned as Lucy led them away from the store.

 

It was well after dark before they returned home. Lucy had dropped Whitney off at her house and then took the girls home. They had decided they would wait till the next day to put everything away. Lucy kissed them both goodnight and then headed to bed with Paul.

"Paul. I don't trust Whitney. She has been acting kind of strange the past couple of days. Every since we returned from Diagon Alley. And then today at the mall she was acting way too nice to the girls."

Paul rolled over and looked at her. " I know honey. I have been meaning to talk to Paulie about it but I just haven't had the time. I will speak to him tomorrow. I promise."

Lucy cut off the light and then snuggled up into his chest and went to sleep.

 

There was a pop in the foyer that caused both father and son to jump. Lucius looked at Draco and nodded as Whitney came into site. 

"I just spent the last freaking ten hours with those two sluts. I am not in a good mood." Whitney spat out.

Lucius laughed. "You are here for a reason?"

She nodded. " Today I over heard them talking. Vicky called her Hermione and then Harmony called her Ginny. I don't know if that means anything to you but that is what was said."

Lucius smirked. "You have done well Whitney. It seems Dumbledore was stupid enough to place them both in the same house. Who is it you said they were staying with again?"

Whitney sat down beside Draco. " They are living with Paul , his girlfriend, his son Paulie and Paulie's friend Vinnie."

"Well that's simple enough Paul you said?"

Whitney nodded. "Paul Teutul."

Lucius' eyes went wide with shock. " Teutul you say? "

She nodded again and Draco spoke up. "What is so important about that father? We go in kill them and take the girls."

Lucius jumped up. "YOU FOOL! IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE! DUMBLEDORE PUT THEM IN THE ONE PLACE THAT IS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO BREECH! YOU THINK VOLDERMORT WAS STRONG? HE HAD NOTHING ON PAUL! AND WITH HIS TWO SON'S THERE, WHO BY NOW KNOW THEY HAVE POWERS! IT WILL BE DAMNED NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO GET TO THEM! "

He slammed his fist into the desk and sat down in his chair. "No bother then. We will find a way. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will come to us one way or another. Whitney I want you to go back and continue to watch them. I want to know when they are alone."

Whitney nodded and backed out of the room and apperated home. Lucius looked at Draco. "Do not let her fail us son or it will be you who pays in the end." With that he left a confused Draco sitting in the office as he went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own em. But here we go with the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading my story. It is much appreciated. After this chapter Hermione and Ginny's names will become that again. Writing an entire story with false names is hard. I also noticed I changed Hermione's name from Melody to Harmony. Opps my bad. You all will have to overlook that mistake. I will fix it whenever the story is done.

 

The next morning the boys went to work, just like any other day and even as Lucy kissed Paul goodbye, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She shook her head and went on with cooking breakfast for the girls.

 

Paul knew it was now or never and decided to pull Paulie into his office under the false excuse of working on the bike. As Paulie walked in he noticed both Vinnie and Mikey there also. Paul nodded for him to shut the door and he did. Paul then waved his hand and cast a silencing spell over the door and room.

"Paulie. This is serious, therefore the spell. Lucy brought something to my attention last night that needs to be voiced. Have you noticed that Whitney has been acting strange?"

Paulie cocked his eyebrow and thought. "Not really out of the ordinary. Not that I have noticed. She seems fine to me."

Paul turned and looked out the window. "Paulie. You must be careful son. Something isn't right with her. She is being way to nice to the girls and that is not in her nature. She also was asking questions to them about their families. It isn't like her to ask so many questions."

Paulie rubbed his face. "Look Pop's. I'll be careful ok? What do you have against her anyway?"

Vinnie knew this was going to get out of hand really quick. "Paulie. It's not we have anything against her but think about it. How often has she just showed up? I mean just one minute not there then the next she is. What do you know about her? I mean besides her name, that's it. You haven't met her family, nor anything else. You said you just saw her and couldn't live without her. That ain't right dude."

There was a knock on the door and Vinnie nodded. Mikey stood up and opened it to reveal Whitney standing outside there. "Hey Paul. Could I speak to you privately please?"

Paul nodded and the other three walked out. Mikey shot her a look of pure hatred and then slowly followed the other two down the hall. Once the door was shut Paul looked up and nodded. She sat down and immediately started talking about how she didn't trust Harmony and Vicky. Paul whispered the spell and was suddenly in her mind. He went over the past few days worth of memories and was assaulted by the visions of Lucius talking to her, what they did and the order she was to carry out. Then it changed to her being back with them and telling them about Hermione and Ginny being at Paul's. He quickly withdrew and stood up. 

"I'm sorry Whitney. Could you please excuse me for a minute?"

She nodded and he went out the door. He quickly made his way into the shop and asked Paulie, Vinnie and Mikey to follow him. Once they were protected Paul grabbed Paulie's head in his hands and showed him the memory. Mikey and Vinnie watched as Paulie's face got more red with each passing minute. Suddenly he shoved his father away and made a beeline towards his office. Paul then took Vinnie's head and stared into his eyes. When he was finished Vinnie looked at him. "Go Vinnie. Take her somewhere safe. Somewhere we can contact each other in a week ok?"

Vinnie nodded and took off out the door. Paul turned to Mikey. "Son. I am going to send you to Hogwart's to Albus. He has a place for you to stay. Me and Lucy as well as Vinnie and Paulie are leaving with the girls. Just go there and you will be safe." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I love you Mikey. Remember that."

That was the last thing Mikey heard before the ground dropped out from under him and he was transported away.

 

Harmony and Vicky was watching a movie in Harmony's room whenever they heard a car door slam. The two not thinking nothing of it paid it no mind. Soon they heard running down the hall and both at the same time grabbed their wands. Vinnie bust through the door without even knocking. He took one look at Harmony and then grabbed Vicky's arm, pulling her into his chest. "I am sorry Hermione." With that he closed his eyes and they both vanished into thin air. Lucy ran in to the room.

"Hermione. Keep your wand close. Something isn't right with this. I am going to the shop. Vinnie would have never taken her if something was not going on. Please stay safe."

Hermione nodded and Lucy apperated out.

 

Whitney jumped with fright as Paul's office door came flying open and Paulie walked in. He wasted no time grabbing her. "WHO THE FUCK SENT YOU? AND WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU?"

Whitney shook with fright. Paulie had never raised his voice to her. 

"That's fine Whitney. Does the name Lucius Malfoy or Draco Malfoy ring a bell?"

Whitney then went white with shock.

"You better hope I never see you again. If I do I will kill you." Paulie hissed as he apperated out of the room. Whitney ran out the door and was grabbed as she ran out of the shop.

 

Paulie apperated straight into Hermione's room. He gave her only time enough to grab her wand and then they apperated together.

 

Lucy ran into the shop looking for Paul. "Where are they?", she asked breathlessly.

Paul smiled. " Vinnie took Ginny and Paulie took Hermione. I sent Mikey to Albus and now we go. Where is Gus?" He looked around and shrugged and then waved his hand to make the entire shop disappear, except for the building, with one last look around he enclosed Lucy in his arms and apperated.

 

Lucius summoned up his power and focused it on the building in front of him. Within seconds where the building where Orange County Choppers stood was gone in a pile of ash. Draco stood by his side and Whitney watched with glee as the wind started blowing the ashes away. They heard a growl and turned to see Gus running right at them. Just as he gathered himself to attack he disappeared in front of them.

Lucius spun and smirked. "So. You got away did you Paul? No matter we will find all of you and kill you in the process. I have waited many years for this." He adjusted his coat and then three pops were heard and all was silent.

 

Albus stood up as Mikey crashed to the floor in front of him. " Hello Michael."

Mikey looked up. "You know Sir. He could have warned me what was going on. All I know is he was right about Whitney. She told Lucius where Hermione and Ginny was and then the next thing you know I am here. He said I would be safe."

Albus nodded. "You will be safe here son. But alas you won't be staying. I have arranged for you to stay with another young lady. I think you both will get along fine. She was part of this war also.", He stopped as there was a knock on the door. "Ah. Here she is now."

Mikey watched as a beautiful young lady came walking in. He met her eyes and smiled. "Ah yes. Michael. This is Miss Lovegood. Luna. This is Michael Teutul, Paul's youngest son."

Luna smiled. "I am very pleased to meet you Michael. If you want we will be going now."

Mikey smiled. "Mikey is fine Luna. If I may call you that?"

She nodded. "I will arrange a contact in a weeks time for him to send letters. I will of course send then here Professor."

Albus nodded and then smiled as they walked out the door. Things were going exactly as planned. Mikey and Paulie had come into their powers and Vincent was now paired with the witch he was chosen for. He wondered how Molly and Authur would react to the news. He chuckled and sat down to send the letter to them.


	8. CH8

  
Author's notes: See cH1  


* * *

Disclaimer.. I don't own em.. but I am playing with them.

 

Author's notes... I know this isn't Vinnie's parents names in real life.. at least I don't think they are. They are not mentioned anywheres so I am having to make them up. .

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Isabelle and Victor sat straight up whenever the alarm started blaring into their house. Victor got up off the couch and walked over to the spelled mirror that they used to keep watch over their other house. He saw who was there and smiled. "Isabelle, my love, it is fine. It is only Vincent and what is this?" He looked into the mirror again. "Ah my son. I see you have found Ginerva." He then turned to his wife. "Izzy. I need you to call Molly and Authur. We need to tell the children." His wife nodded and went over to the fireplace.

 

Ginny opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Is everyone else ok Vinnie?" 

Vinnie nodded. "Yes. Paulie took Hermione and Mikey was sent to Hogwarts to Professor Dumbledore. I have never been to the Teutul's safehouses but I am sure that Paulie and Paul are in different ones. The one we are in right now is my parents. They set them up whenever we found out about the war in case it came to our world. Or should I say the world we currently live in. Now if you come this way I will show you around."

He took her hand and tried to ignore the shocks that ran through his body. He showed her the living room, in which you could see almost everything outside in a set area, the bathroom, which she loved because of the huge tub and shower in it, the kitchen was different from anything she had seen before, then he showed her the bedroom, which had a bed bigger than anything she had seen before. They went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Ginny looked over at him.

"Vinnie. There is only one bedroom in here."

He nodded. "I know. I will take the couch and you can have the bed Ginny."

She shrugged and jumped as there was a knock on the front door. Vinny told her to go into the bedroom and lock the door behind her. She nodded and slipped off as he walked up to the door with his wand drawn.

 

Molly looked over at Isabelle. "Are you sure they came here?"

Isabelle nodded. "Very sure Molly. Vincent was seen by his father in this house. through the spelled mirror in which we watch it."

Both women grew silent as the door came open and Vinnie looked out. " Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

Authur looked around. "Perhaps it is best if we take this inside Victor."

Vinnie nodded and opened the door wide. "Would you like me to get Ginny?"

Authur nodded and they sat down to wait as Vinnie went to fetch the girl. Soon they returned and Ginny ran into her parents arms. "Mum, Dad, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time."

Molly patted her hair and smiled. "There is something your father has to tell you both and we feel it is time."

Ginny sat down on the floor beside Vinnie and Authur took a breath to start.

 

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Your mother had just found out she was pregnant with you and knew you were going to be a girl. This was before the first war. We were so excited we were finally getting the daughter we always wanted. Shortly after that a call was put up for all available witches and wizards to come to arms. We had to go, your mother met Isabelle in the camp as I met Victor. You and her started talking about your family and your children. We became close friends. Then the day of battle came and your mother stood beside me there on the battle field. Somehow we got separated and Victor in a brave attempt tackled your mother to the ground and saved you both from the killing curse a deatheater had fired at her. He saved your life and for that we were grateful. We wanted to repay him because he kept our family together. Ginny, when you and Vincent have touched have you felt anything strange?"

She nodded. "Almost like sparks of power Dad."

Authur nodded. "Ginny we settled on a payment. The payment was that you would become Vincent's wife when you were of age."

Molly then spoke up. "We hope you don't hate us for this Ginny. I know we should have told you long ago but we didn't know how. Please say you aren't mad."

Ginny looked over to Victor. " You saved our lives?"

He nodded.

She then turned to Vinnie and took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his own, then looked into his eyes. "I would be honored to become your wife. That is if you will have me."

Vinnie smiled and pulled her into his arms. " We will start out getting to know each other." He then looked at his parents. "Mom and Dad. I understand now why you acted the way you did whenever I would bring another girl home. I am very pleased you cared that much to see that I stuck with this binding promise."

Isabelle and Victor stood up and opened their arms to Ginny. She walked over and allowed them to hug her close. " Now I am going to have a daughter to spoil."

Everyone laughed and sat around talking while the ladies got the food ready to eat.

 

After they had left, with a promise to get letters from the kids, Vinnie and Ginny sat down to talk. She told him what it was like growing up with a bunch of big brothers and he told her about his childhood and how he met Paulie. Ginny laughed at all the things they did as teenagers and she in turn told him of her brothers pranks. Soon it was growing late and Vinnie let her shower first. He tucked her in and went to shower himself.

He stood in the shower thinking of his father and how nice he had been to this family. Ginny didn't know it but they were rich. He made a silent promise to himself that she would not have to want for nothing once this war was over. He wanted to get married as soon as possible to combine their powers before they were called to arms. He would speak to her the next day about it. As he dried off he heard pecking on the window. He walked over and saw Haties, one of his families black owls sitting on the perch. He opened the window and he hopped in and cooed at Vinnie.

"You got something for me Haties?"

The owl ruffled his feathers and hooted again holding up his foot. Vinnie took the package and then picked the owl up and placed him on the desk. He got the water and feed bowl out and filled them both up. " I haven't got any treats yet Haties so this will have to do." The owl hooted in understanding and slowly ate and drank. Vinnie walked over to the couch and opened the letter.

My son,

We are pleased that Ginny decided to marry you. In the package there is our family engagement ring. We would love to have Ginny to wear it. It is passed on from son to son as the time goes on. Soon you will have to purchase your own and whenever your son is born you will pass it on to him. I am also very pleased that you chose to follow this agreement with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Your mother will wish to get together with Ginny and Molly about the wedding at a later date. I sent Haties because he knew where the house was and I knew he wouldn't be seen with him being black. Let him rest and then send him back with a reply.

With love  
Your Father.

Vinnie smiled and wrote a small reply of thanks. Haties held out his leg and when Vinnie attached it the owl flew off. He shivered and shut the window just as the skies opened up in a downpour. He laid down on the couch and was surprised a few minutes later by Ginny standing in front of him trembling like a new born colt.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked down at him. "I am scared of storms Vinnie. I always have been. Will you please come to bed and hold me tonight?"

Vinnie nodded and followed her into the bedroom. He took off his t-shirt and laid down gathering her into his arms. He stroked her hair and sang in Italian until she dropped off to sleep. He soon followed right after her.


	9. Ch9

  
Author's notes: See Ch 1  


* * *

And now for the next chapter...

.  
Also if I have taken anyone's idea for the wedding ceremony I apologize a head of time. Please e-mail me if I have and I will give proper credit where it is due. I don't believe I have seen one like this but if I have please let me know. Warning Long Chapter. I just hope it lets me post it all.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

 

Chapter 9

 

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night was the first night she had not had a bad dream since Voldermort was killed. She turned her head and smelled something cooking. She looked over and remembered that Vinnie had held her last night. She climbed out of bed and went shuffling into the kitchen and froze at the site that met her there. Vinnie was cooking and humming, with no shirt on. She felt her mouth go dry as she watched him move around the kitchen. His muscles flexed with every move and she shook her head to clear it from the thoughts that were running amuck in her mind. Vinnie turned and smiled at her. 

"Morning Beautiful."

Ginny blushed. "It is a good morning. I want to thank you for what you did last night."

He nodded and motioned to the table. As she sat down he served her and then sat himself. "Ginny. I got a letter last night from my father. I want you to have this." He put his hand out and a ring laid in his palm. "It is our family engagement ring. You only have to wear it until I get us a set of our own and then you will put it away to be passed on to our son when he is ready to marry."

Ginny took the ring and slowly placed it on her finger. It shrunk to fit her and she smiled. "Thank you Vinnie. Remind me to send a letter of thanks to your father about this."

He nodded and they ate their breakfast. After they had cleaned he was sitting on the couch and she was in front of the fire. "Ginny. Also my mother would like to know our wedding plans. She wishes to meet with you and Molly about them. "

She sat up and smiled. "Well it isn't up to me only Vinnie. I mean what kind of wedding do you want?"

Vinnie smiled. "Honestly. I wanted a family tradition. First off I need to know. Are you a virgin?"

Ginny nodded her head and blushed. "I wanted to loose it but every time I tried it just felt so wrong. Finally I just gave up."

Vinnie got onto the floor behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Well there is a ceremony I want to do. Besides being a traditional wedding I wanted to bind our powers together as one. It might make us stronger for the battle ahead. Would you like to hear about it?"

Ginny nodded.

"First off seeing you are a virgin, in our family the intended, that would be me and you, make love before we are married. Before we do I will place a white linen cloth under you to catch your blood. You in turn will take this cloth and present it to my mother and father as your claim of being pure coming into this marriage. After that cloth is removed another will be placed and I will make love to you and when our releases come out onto that cloth I will present it to your father and mother as I being the one who took your virginity. Do you understand this so far?"

Ginny nodded. 

"Then our mothers will talk to compare the cloths to make sure that we are speaking the truth. If that is agreed upon by both then they will plan our wedding. The night of the wedding, our marriage sheets will then be divided in half and presented to the families as our bond to one another. It is that night as we make love that we will join our powers."

Ginny smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Can we do the first part now Vinnie?"

He sucked in his breath. "If that is your wish but let it be known I am not a small man Ginny and I will hurt you severely when I take your virginity. We can not use any spells."

She smiled. "Then that is how I want it. Can we do it now? Please?"

Vinnie looked into her eyes. "Where do you want to do it?"

Ginny motioned to the floor. "Right here in front of the fireplace."

He nodded and stood up. "Then let me go get the cloths. I will return."

She nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

 

A few minutes later he returned and placed two cloths on the ground. Both white as snow. He spread the first one on the floor and nodded. "This is for the first part my love."

He then walked over to her and kissed her gently. "Do you want me to undress you or would you like to do it yourself? It is your choice."

She ran her hands up and down his chest and slid them to rest just inside the elastic band of his pants. "I want you to do it Vinnie. Then I will do the same to you."

Vinnie nodded and stepped back to raised her shirt over her head. It was then he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and she smiled. "I don't sleep in one."

He nodded in understanding and dropped the shirt on the ground and ran his hands down her chest to her breast. He stopped and stepped into her and leaned down to kiss her neak. Ginny's head dropped back baring her neak to him which he attacked with kisses and nips. She was so caught up in the moment that she never realized one hand had slid her jogging pants down to her ankles. He ran his hand down and pushed it up under her panties. Ginny moaned and he smiled. He licked down her body and sucked her nipples into his mouth. She arched up and grabbed his head. He bit one lightly causing her to yelp out in surprise. He licked on down her body till he came to rest at the top of her panties. Ginny felt like her legs were going to give out as he took the elastic band in his teeth and pulled them slowly down her legs. She stepped out of both garments and saw his eyes darken with passion. He stood up and she walked to him licking his neak and down his chest to his nipples. He in turn hissed out in pleasure and wrapped her long hair in his hands. She slowly licked and nipped down and took his bottoms in her teeth. She tried to pull them down and he laughed. She then took her hands and slid both his bottoms and his boxers to his feet. When he stepped out of them he saw her staring at his cock. 

"You weren't kidding when you said it would hurt." She whispered.

"I am sorry Ginny. If there was a way I could ease your pain I would." He whispered out of breath. 

She smiled and took him in her hand and stroked him gently. She bent over and licked the tip, which caused his hips to jerk forwards. She slowly took him in her mouth and gave a few gentle sucks which had him moaning. She soon sped up her sucks and Vinnie grabbed her head, causing her to stop. 

"You must stop Ginny or it will be over before it starts."

She nodded in understanding and leaned back onto the cloth. Vinnie smiled again and licked up her legs. "You are so beautiful Ginny, and to think all of this is going to be mine." She nodded and gasped as he blew on her mound. She laid back on the floor and he whispered. "That's it my love. Give yourself to me." Then without warning he latched onto her clit with his mouth, causing her to arch upwards. He took this chance to slip his little finger into her opening and started sliding it in and out with time of his suction on her clit. He took it in his teeth and flicked it with the end of his tounge. He felt her tightening up and she moaned out. He took his mouth off of her and looked up. "Let yourself go Gin. There is plenty more where this came from." He then latched on again and sucked hard. Ginny's world exploded in color as she screamed out to her first ever orgasm from a man.

When her vision cleared and her body calmed she opened her eyes to see Vinnie licking his finger. She sat up and kissed him fully on the mouth, allowing him to spear his tounge inside. He laid down with her and looked up. He saw what he was looking for and took his wand and said a spell to turn the big pillow black. He motioned for her to stand up and he took the cloth and placed it over the pillow. When she laid back down her back was arched with the pillow under her ass. Vinnie reach down and stroked himself a few times. He placed the head at her opening and felt her tense. "Ginny. Your going to have to relax darling. If not it will hurt you worse. I will take your virginity slow, it will be more painful but it will allow your body to accept me." She nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. She nodded and he placed himself again."Look into my eyes Gin." She looked up and he instantly pressed forwards, the pressure kept growing along with the pain. Finally the head slipped in and she started crying. Vinnie not knowing what else to do started singing in Italian to her which calmed her nerves but not her tears. Inch by painful inch he slowly made her his. When he came to the barrier he stopped and took a breath. He knew this was going to be the most painful part and looked down. "Ginny. I am going to have to do this part quick. After the pain there will be pleasure. Please trust me." She nodded and took a breath. He took her waist in his hands and pulled back a little and then looked down. "Forgive me Gin." With that he rammed forwards through the barrier and Ginny screamed out in pain.

He waited until she had calmed and he slowly pulled out to allow the blood to run onto the cloth. Once it had slowed he helped her up and laid the cloth to the side and replaced it with the other one. "Can you take it again?"

She nodded. "You where all the way in right?"

Vinnie shook his head. "Ginny I was only about five inches in. You still have another four and a half before I am completely inside you. I don't think you can take my full length but we will go as far as you can take. Maybe in time you will be able to take more."

She nodded and resumed her position over the cloth. Vinnie looked down at her. "You did great my love and now I will show you pleasure." With that he eased himself back in and waited for her to tell him to move. She nodded and he slowly moved in and out. Ginny was getting frusterated at Vinny being so gentle. She felt like she wanted more but didn't know how to ask for it. He continued to look down in her eyes and she held her hands up for him to hold. He took them wanting to make this perfect for her and continued his slow, careful movements. A few minutes later without warning she jerked on his hands causing him to crash onto her. Her eyes went wide as his full nine and a half inches buried inside her quickly. She groaned out in pleasure which Vinnie mistaken for pain.

"Ginny. Oh shit. Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She just smiled. "Yes. Are you completely in now?"

Vinnie nodded. "All the way to the hilt my love."

She smirked and arched her hips up. "Hum. I like this feeling. You feel me up so full. Please Vinnie move."

Vinnie needed no encouragement as he arched his hips back and forth slowly. Ginny would meet him on the downstroke and Vinnie could feel the head tapping her womb with ever entry. He moved his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Vinnie looked down and she shrugged. 

"Am I doing this wrong?"

He shook his head and arched into her at this new angle. 

"Vinnie. Please sped up. You are going to slow."

Vinnie looked down and then smiled. "Too slow huh?"

She nodded.

He drew his hips back and sped up. She moaned out in pleasure and she latched onto his nipple. Vinnie hissed and jerked his hips hard. She squealed in pleasure and smiled up to him. "Come on Vinnie. Give it to me. I can take it."

Vinnie took a breath and then grabbed her butt with one hand. He slammed all the way in and she screamed yes. He knew then she could take it and released her butt and placed his hands on the floor. "Hang on love. It is about to get hot in here." Before she could ask he rammed home and started power driving her.

Ginny screamed out in pleasure as Vinnie pounded into her petite body. Over and over skin slapped skin, echoing through the house. She felt herself getting ready to cum and screamed as her orgasm made her body stiff. Vinnie screamed out as he blasted her insides with jet after jet of his seed. When he was finished he collapsed on her body. He rolled her over and pulled the pillow out, which left the cloth underneath. He slowly removed himself and she hissed in pain. "Is it going to always be that intense?"

Vinnie laughed. "I sure hope so honey. Now lets get these cloths to dry and we will take a bath."

He laid them both by the fire and the picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where they soaked in the tub for over two hours.


	10. Ch10

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Normal Disclaimer things apply here.

A/N: Also let it be known that the next two chapters are done on the first day these people arrive at their places. I went ahead and did Ginny and Vinnie's second day because of the smut. *smiles* sorry for the confusion. All I can say is at least Ginny and Vinnie were the easiest ones to write.

 

Chapter 10

Paulie had left Hermione in the house. He liked that name better than Harmony, that was for sure. They had arrived two hours prior and after showing her to the bedroom he went outside to busy himself with something to do. He was so accustomed to working at the shop he couldn't sit idle for long, and Hermione didn't seem to want to talk to him. He knew she was upset because her and Ginny was split up. But he also knew before too long that they would be able to see each other again, that was once they got the go ahead from his father and Professor Dumbledore. It was just his quick actions that might have saved her life. He went into the barn and looked around and finding what he needed went back out around to the left side of the shed. Far enough away from the house not to bother her but close enough to see. He made a mental note to get the feed out before he went back into the house. 

 

Hermione was sitting in the living room staring into the empty fireplace whenever she thought she heard a thumping noise. She sat up and looked around and then hearing it again, slowly took out her wand and snuck over to the window to look out. What she saw made her breath hitch in her chest. Paulie was outside and the thumping she heard was him swinging and axe down and shattering firewood with it. That wasn't what made her breath hitch. The fact that his shirt was sticking to his back was what did it. She could see ever muscle as he brought the axe over his head and down again. He would sit it down, pick up the pieces of wood and then pick the axe back up again. She stood there lost in time and then after thirty minutes she went into the kitchen to make him something to drink.

A few minutes later Paulie turned from placing wood on the stack and smiled. Hermione was standing there with a glass of something for him to drink. "Hey there."

She smiled. "Hey yourself. You look like you could use something to drink. I made lemonade."

He nodded and took the glass. "I appreciate it."

She nodded. "Why are you doing that if we can use magic?"

Paulie laughed. "I am so use to working Hermione. I can not sit idle for more than ten minutes during the day without doing something. Even on our days off from the shop I was out and doing. Besides, the weather here can change in a heartbeat and with it being this time of year, I personally would not want to get caught without firewood."

She nodded in understanding. "If you want to help me you can. I mean you don't have to but.."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh yes. Please let me help you. If I sit still another minute I am going to die."

He nodded and picked up the axe and handed it to her. "If you will take this and follow me then we can get started." She took it from him and turned to follow.

They walked over to the barn and he had her place it inside the room. They walked back out and went into another room. He handed her two halters and ropes. "What are these for Paulie?"

He smiled. "Come on and you will see."

They walked over to the pasture fence and Paulie raised his hand to his lips and let out a high whistle. In a few minutes he did it again and she thought she heard a whinny in the wind. He nodded to her and pointed to the forest across the field. "Watch there for a minute." She turned her head and within two minutes gasped for breath the second time that day. Out of the woods came a set of jet black horses. They galloped quickly through the pasture and slowed down only when they were close to the fence. Paulie nodded and held out his hand for the halters. She gave them to him and watched as he went over the fence and secured them onto the horses. "Hey there big boy. How are you today? Yes. I have returned and look there Lady I have brought you a lady for your own." He took the ropes and clipped them on and nodded to her. "Could you please open the gate for me Hermione." She ran down to do it as he led the two large horses down to take them into the barn. He gave her the rope to the mare. She took it slowly and followed him and the stallion into the barn.

Before they went too far in Paulie flipped the light switch to turn on the lights. He tied them in the cross ties and got a pitchfork out as well as a wheelbarrow. He handed her a tote that had brushes in it. "If you don't mind, could you groom them for me, while I clean out their stables? They have been out in the forest for over three months and are in dire need of it." He watched as she looked with fright at the stallion. "Don't worry. He won't harm you honey. He is tame and he knows better don't you boy?" She watched as the horse nodded at Paulie and then looked at him. 

"What are their names?"

Paulie laughed. "Well his is El Nino Diablo. The Young Devil. Hers is El Ã¡ngel Joven .The Young Angel. I think their names suit them. We call her Lady just because we can. "

Hermione tested the names on her tounge. "So tell me Paulie. What is your name in Spanish?"

Paulie laughed. "My name is not Spanish but German and in that language it is Paul Michael Teutul JÃ¼ngeres. Do you wish to know yours?" He waited for her nod before he continued. " It is the same."

She laughed. "Your serious?"

He nodded and they went back to work. 

Once they were finished and the horses fed for the night. They sat down to eat and then an hour later with the dishes clean were sitting by the fire. Paulie looked up from his book on the couch and saw the firelight dancing in her hair. Without thinking he started speaking. "Siete seduta cosÃ¬ bella lÃ nel firelight con esso che mostra in vostri capelli. I vostri occhi sono come gli stagni infiniti di carmel ed i vostri labbri come le rose di fioritura. Desidero prenderlo ed esigerlo come miei propri il mio amore. Desidero che potrei trovare le parole per dire esso ma Hermione ti amo." She looked up and met his eyes as he continued. "Desidero esigerlo come miei propri ed averlo wiggling e gridare il mio nome nei tiri di passione, della vostra faccia e del corpo irrigati ed unire il nostro sudore come uno. Li desidero labbri dolci sotto mine mentre bevo nei vostri gridi di passione nel mio corpo. Li desidero per sempre nella mia vita Hermione. Albus era di destra ogni volta che li ha trasmessi me e se me li prende per sempre speranza di I voi sarÃ mine. Li desidero con tutto mio essere e mai non lascio chiunque prendermelo o nuoc il mio angelo bello. Ti amo."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What language is that?"

He chuckled. "That Hermione is Vinnie's native language. Growing up around him let's just say it came easy for me to learn and even easier to communicate with his family."

She nodded. "Makes sense but what did you say to me Paulie?"

He shook his head. "It isn't important."

She climbed up on the couch and took his hand in her's cutting him off, in mid sentence. "Yes it is Paulie or you wouldn't have said it. I can see it in your eyes that you meant it please tell me?" 

He met her eyes and took a breath. "Please don't hate me. I didn't expect you to want me to translate it but I said to you that, You are so beautiful sitting there in the firelight with it showing in your hair. Your eyes are like endless pools of carmel and your lips like blooming roses. I want to take you and claim you as my own my love. I wish I could find the words to say it but Hermione I love you. I want to claim you as my own and have you wiggling and screaming my name in the throws of passion, your face and body flushed and combining our sweat as one. I want you sweet lips under mine as I drink in your screams of passion into my body. I want you forever in my life Hermione. Albus was right whenever he sent you to me and if it takes me forever you I hope you will be mine. I want you with all of my being and I will never let anyone take you from me or harm you my beautiful angel. I love you."

He noticed only then that she was crying. "Hermione?"

She looked back up at him. "No one has ever said anything that nice to me before." She slowly leaned to him and gently kissed his lips. When she sat back she smiled. "I am going to bed. Are we going to share that one?"

Paulie nodded. She stood up. "Well then. Goodnight Paulie and Je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi"

He cocked his head. "HUH?"

She snickered. "Obviously you don't know french. It means I think I am falling in love with you. Good night Paulie. Don't stay up to late." 

He nodded and as she walked away he raised his head to the roof and whispered, "Prego il dio mi dÃ la resistenza." ( Please God give me strength.)

 

A/N I don't actually know what language the surname Teutul comes from so I guessed German. Yes I know him and Vinnie met when Paulie was in high school but I wanted em to grow up together so it is only natural that Italian (being Vinnie's birthright) was the second language that Paulie picked up to speak to make it easier on him to communicate with Vinnie's family. Also it is a stated fact that Paulie, Paul Sr and Mikey Do not speak french or understand it. Paul Sr. stated it on last weeks Chopper episode. Yes I know some people think Hermione is a know it all but in my story I thought I would make it fun for her not to be. As for the translations from Italian to English I used the site www.systranbox.com from AOL to get the translations. Also for the french. Yeah I took three years of it in High School but for the love of me can't remember nothing but Je ne sais pas. "I Do Not Know" and let me tell you I use that frequently. LOL.


	11. Ch11

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Mandatory Disclaimer thingy applies.

 

Chapter 11

Mikey followed the young girl into the house she brought him to. She smiled back at him and shut the door. "You know Mikey. Every one calls me Loony Lovegood or Loony Luna but I am not at all that way. I am actually pretty smart, I just chose not to show it. Makes it easier to keep people away from me. "

He nodded. " That makes sense Luna. It is ok I call you that right?" She nodded. "I am the same way. My father, brother and his friend know I am smart but I chose also to hide it. So I know where you are coming from. If I may ask though where are we?"

Luna laughed. "We are at my house. I live here as well as an Auror and my boyfriend."

" A what?" Mikey asked confused.

"Ah I forgot. You just came into your powers. An Auror is our version of the police. They handle the magical rule breakers you might say."

He nodded in understanding and then stopped as they came into the parlor. "Mikey. This is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom. Neville honey, this is Mikey Teutul."

Neville stood up and shook his hand. "I am pleased to meet you Mikey. I am so glad to have another male in the household. These women drive me crazy." He stopped chuckling as Luna slapped his arm.

"So does everyone have Auror's at their houses?" He asked.

Neville shook his head. "Not everyone. Me and Luna had to go into hiding because we helped Harry in the final battle. Ginny and Hermione disappeared and well no one has heard from them since."

Mikey looked around. "Can anyone hear us?"

Luna shook her head. "No. This house is warded and sound proof."

He smiled. "Well just to ease your minds. Hermione is with my brother Paulie and Ginny is with our friend Vinnie. I am sure I know where they both are if you want to send them a letter."

Luna smiled. "That is great. We were so worried. Albus never told anyone about it. Only that they were gone. Do you think Ginny has contacted her mom?"

Mikey nodded. "If I know Victor and Isabelle then yes her mother has been contacted. They, meaning the girls are well protected with my brother and Vinnie. I would trust them with my life."

Neville took Luna's hand. "So do or did you have a girlfriend?"

Mikey shook his head. "No. Where I came from well New York. My father owned a motorcycle shop. They did a show on us that aired once a week and well you never know if that girl is serious or just after the money. Paulie had one that he thought was serious and well she ended up being a witch and had cast a spell on him to make him love her. It was found out shortly after the girls came and well we found out that she was hooked up with.."

"Lucius Malfoy.", a voice said from behind him.

They all jumped and Mikey met the eyes of a blue haired girl. "Wotcher guys. What's going on?"

Luna laughed. "Mikey this is Nymphadora Tonks. The Auror."  
"Tonks will be just fine. Hello Mickey." She smiled.  
Mikey just stood there staring and Neville reach over and shoved him. "Oh hello Tonks. It is nice to meet you. I am sorry, I just."  
Tonks laughed. "That is ok Mikey. I have that kind of effect on people the first time they see me." She looked over at Luna and stuck her tounge out and Mikey noticed her hair changed color right before his eyes.  
"What the fuck?"   
She laughed. "I am a Metamorphmagus which means I can change into anything I want. "  
Mikey nodded somewhat understanding and motioned for her to take a seat. They sat for hours talking about what was going on in the magical as well as muggle world. Tonks explained that even though they were being watched and didn't know it she knew Whitney was at the Malfoy's because she was seen exiting and entering the manor. She then turned to Mikey. "I am sorry. I know you must have trusted her."  
Mikey shook his head. "Actually I never liked her and my brother knew this but from under that spell he didn't see what she truly was. Our father read her mind and found out himself and told us. Paulie I guess by finding out the spell was broken and basically went ballistic on her. It was then my father knew we were no longer safe. So he sent the girls with the guys and sent me here. My father and his girlfriend Lucy went to another place. So right now they are no where close together. I know where these places are but I can also fake it. I don't care who you are even if you did know you would never find them. They are spelled and only certain person's with the proper authorization can see the houses. I mean you could be standing right in front of the window looking in and never know it. I actually love them."

Tonks laughed. " That sounds like Grimmauld Place, it isn't easy to find either."  
Mikey nodded. "Our father thought of everything. He wanted to be prepared. But what gets me is he showed me something that made no sense to me at the time. Lucius Malfoy is scared to death of my father."  
Tonks nodded. "For good reason. Many people know it now but Lord Voldermort was a half-blood. Meaning he had a muggle father. Your father on the other hand is a pureblood wizard. Before the first battle took place, your father was visiting a friend here and Voldermort showed up. Your father joined the battle and even though this was before I was born, it was told your father killed over 15 death eaters around him. He didn't even wave his wand. Never lifted a hand, just looked up and they fell over stiff as boards. Never knew what hit them. That is why Lucius is scared of him. He knows Paul could destroy him with just a thought. He was there and saw it happen. Voldermort left and wasn't heard from again till the first war. In which after that he killed James and Lily Potter. This is the second war and Harry, who survived the attempted killing Voldermort tried on him, was the one to take him down. Thing is we have a strange feeling that with Lucius being Voldermort's right hand man as your muggles say that he is now over the current death eaters that are still around. Too many children and teenage witches and wizards was turning up dead. Albus sent most of the remaining Light children as we call them, or major fighters in the war into hiding. Them being Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Neville and Luna didn't have that much to do with it but those four succeeded in the place that others had failed."  
Mikey had a clear understanding now about how those two girls came to them. Later after dinner, Luna and Neville went to bed, leaving Mikey and Tonks sitting there alone. Mikey cleared his throat and she looked up. "I don't know if you would want to but would you like to have dinner with me one night this week. Say tomorrow? That is if you don't have a boyfriend. I would hate to get my face smashed by another man."  
Tonks smiled. "I can't tomorrow Mikey. I have to stake out the manor with Kingsley, a fellow Auror."  
His face dropped and he turned to go to bed. "But I can the next night. There are some nice restaurants close to Diagon Alley we could try if you wish."  
Mikey nodded. "Then I wish you well if I don't see you tomorrow and I look forwards to our umm.."  
"Date? I mean it would be one because I am currently single at the moment.", she finished.  
He nodded. "Goodnight Tonks."  
"Good Night Mikey." She watched him walk into the hall. "Good grief. I have a date. What am I going to wear? Oh my I hope Luna can help me. I haven't been on a date in a while.", she thought.  
Upstairs Mikey climbed into bed with a smile on his face, something he hadn't had for a long time. He thought back to the young woman downstairs and then slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.


	12. Ch12

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Declaimer still applies like it did in the first chapter. 

Another fact. Paulie is scared to ride horses in real life. ( it is amazing what you can learn by watching a show) but in this story he isn't.

Chapter 12

The next morning Hermione woke up alone. She listened for the sound of Paulie in the house but didn't hear anything. She got up and dressed quickly in her jeans and tank-top. As she was walking out of the door she noticed a folded piece of paper on the dresser. She picked it up and smiled as she read it.

Hermione,

You looked so beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Everything I had to do this morning was already completed so I have the rest of the day to do nothing. I didn't cook because I had no idea when you would be up. There is some fresh fruit on the counter if you wish some for breakfast. I am going to take Nino out for a ride and your more than welcome to come along with Lady if you wish. I will be waiting in the barn. 

Paulie.

 

She giggled to herself and used her wand to put her hair up in a pony tail. She ran through the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She ran almost all the way to the barn and slowed her steps as she went inside.

"Morning Paulie."

He spun and smiled. "Morning Hermione. So you up for a ride?"

She nodded and he opened a door, revealing the tack room inside. There were different saddles of both English and Western style. Hermione chose English as did Paulie. They saddled the horses up and were soon on their way.

 

They rode over the entire property. Paulie pointing out each and every detail to Hermione. He looked over and noticed she was sweating. He turned his horse to the right and immediately she followed. Paulie dismounted and took Devil's reigns and led him through a line of trees. He watched as she slowly followed behind him and then only did he turn to un tack the horse. Once that was done he started stripping down and Hermione turned her head to un tack Lady.

"Paulie. What are you doing?"

She heard him chuckle and heard water splashing. "I am going for a swim. You looked hot so I thought this would be a good way to end our day. Don't worry. I won't look."

She peeked over Lady's back and sure enough he had his back turned. She quickly undressed and then throwing caution to the wind, took off and dived into the water. She surfaced and he smiled. "Is this part of the property too?"

Paulie nodded. "Yep. Pop showed it to me and Mikey a while ago and then me and Vin would come here often just to get away." He then turned and took off swimming across the pond to give her some privacy and relaxation time.

Hermione swam into the shallows and sat there watching Paulie swim laps back and forth from one side to the other. The more she watched him, the more she thought about what he had spoken the night before. She shook her head to clear it and then taking a breath swimed over to where he was at.

"Paulie. I got a question. Did you really mean what you said last night?"

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I did or I would not have said it." He watched as she swam closer to him.

"I want to kiss you again Paulie. I rather enjoyed it."

He nodded and held out his arms. She swam into them and their lips met slowly.

Paulie was trying to hold back but she was making it difficult. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and he started licking down her cheek. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and he hissed as her hot center came in contact with his own. She threw her head back and he took advantage to latch on to the right side of her neck while supporting her with his arms. She started arching back and forth, which caused the head of his cock to slid in between her neither lips. She groaned and started arching again. Paulie was finding this to be torture on his strength but just let her do it the same. She wiggled down to where the head was resting at the mouth of her tunnel. Paulie opened his eyes and looked down to see her smiling. She arched like she was stretching and then replaced her arms around his neck. He pulled her in for another kiss and Hermione took this opportunity to raise up slightly and then slam her full weight onto his rod. It was then she threw her head back and screamed at the pain.

Paulie froze and searched her over. Even though her tight tunnel was around him he was worried about her. She took breaths and opened her eyes to look at him. "My you are a big man." She whispered.

He laughed. "I am sorry I hurt you. If I knew that you were going to do that I would have went slowly."

Hermione shook her head. "No Paulie. You would have stopped me. I know you would."

Paulie wrapped her legs back around his waist and started walking through the water. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "Just wait honey. You will see." 

Once they got out of the water she started moaning at the feeling of him barely stroking her insides with each step he took. He wiggled his fingers and a blanket appeared on the ground. He sat down and she pushed him backwards, wanting to be on top. She smiled and once they were situated she started moving up and down.

Paulie grabbed her waist in both hands to keep from slamming into her. Yes she felt good, because of her tightness but his dick was trying to over ride his reasoning. Soon he felt her speeding up a little at a time.

Hermione could not believe the feelings that was coursing through her body. She was stretched so far, almost to the point of tearing. Finally she couldn't take anymore and started slamming up and down on him as hard as she could. He in turn arched his hips to help her reach pleasure quicker and sure enough not three minutes later she threw back her head, screaming her release.

Paulie waited until she had stopped convulsing and then slowly lifted her off of him. "Paulie. You didn't cum."

He nodded. "I know Hermione. Now get up on your hands and knees for me my love."

Hermione did what was asked and then screamed in pleasure as he buried himself all the way to the hilt. He growled out himself as her tightness gripped him again. Slow and steady he went in and out of her till she was whimpering and begging him. He then started slamming his hips into her so hard that her ass soon became bright red from the slapping of his skin on hers. He felt his balls tighten and bent over her back. He took his middle finger and flicked her clit. A few times of that had her convulsing around him again and he slammed hard inside her and started cumming.

Without warning Hermione's knees gave out and they both tumbled to the blanket laughing. Paulie rolled over and out of her and she hissed at the small amount of pain that was present. She then laid on her side and put her head on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I Hermione?", he asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No Paulie. I am sorry I attacked you."

He chuckled. "I am not. It was hard for me not to grab you myself."

She laid there listening to his heartbeat and he looked down about ten minutes later to see her sleeping. He raised his left hand and wiggled his fingers. Another blanket appeared and he covered them up with it. He gave a soft whistle and both horses came running up and laid down on either side of the couple. It was only then did he close his eyes and let sleep take him.


	13. Ch13

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Standard disclaimer.. I don't own em.. Full can be seen in chapter one and two.

 

Chapter 13

 

Tonks ran into the house and straight up the stairs. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date with someone. She stopped short looking at her closet and then frowned sitting on her bed. She had nothing suitable to wear on a date. She was hoping that Mikey would like to go into London instead of Hogsmead. She turned her head and yelled out for Luna, praying that she could help her. Luna walked in and closed the door. Tonks looked up and whispered "help".

 

Neville was downstairs trying to calm Mikey down. He was throwing clothes over his shoulders. "What I wouldn't give to have Paulie here right now. He is good with dates."

Neville ducked as a shoe came flying towards his head. "Need some help there Mikey?"

Mikey spun and nodded. Neville walked over to the closet and waved his wand. "I think you should go into London tonight. That way no one will notice you or Tonks. It is supposed to be a little chilly so let's get rid of some of these. " He waved his wand and a bunch of clothes magically hung back in the closet. "I think you would look good in blue so..", again more clothes vanished. Within minutes Mikey was staring at a few outfits on the bed. Neville waved his wand and they instantly lost all wrinkles in them. He nodded and then walked over to the closet and pulled out the shoes. "Now Mikey. This is your outfit for the night. Just tie your hair back with something and make sure you are shaved. Luna is helping Tonks right now. Oh and she likes roses. Light pink ones."He waved his wand and a dozen appeared on the nightstand. "I'll leave you to dress and then you can come out and wait with me. Just be yourself around her. I think you will be just fine." With that he shut the door and left Mikey to get ready.

 

Luna was upstairs with Tonks picking out an outfit for her. She chose what she thought was perfect and then nodded. Tonks quickly dressed and allowed Luna to do her hair. She nodded and went out the door, giving her a few minutes to compose herself before following.

 

Mikey was sitting on the couch waiting for Tonks to arrive. He soon saw a shadow and looked up to see Luna walking down the stairs and then gasped as Tonks came into view. She was standing there in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She had black biker boots and a black leather jacket. She wore very little makeup and her hair was laying flat on her head. She in turn smiled at what Mikey was wearing. He had his hair tied back at his nape with a leather band and his clothes matched her to the tee. She stepped down and smiled as he gave her the light pink roses. She took them and gave them to Luna to put in water. Mikey held out his arm and they walked out the door.

Tonks looked up over at Mikey and smiled. "Would you like to go to London tonight to eat. I am thinking that we would not be noticed there."

He nodded and they walked out. She wrapped her arms around him and they apperated into an alleyway. They walked over to the restaurant and soon was shown to their table. They ordered and shared a bottle of wine. They made small talk about their families and once the food arrived they ate in silence. They had chocolate cake for dessert and then Mikey suggested they go for a walk. Tonks nodded and they left the restaurant after paying their tab and went over to the park.

Tonks looked up and gasped. "Mikey. Could we please go to the movies? I will pay. Please?"

Mikey laughed and took her hand. Tonks feeling the spark, held his tighter. They walked up to the ticket booth and looked up to see the movies that was showing. They giggled seeing that Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire was showing as well as Walk The Line. They decided to watch Walk The Line because they didn't want to watch the screen version of their lives right now. Mikey got the snacks and they went in and took their seats.

 

An hour and a half later had everyone leaving from the theater. Tonks and him walked down the street and Mikey stopped at a flower vender on the street and purchased another bouquet for Tonks. They went back into the alley and apperated back to Hogsmead.

Once they popped back in Mikey took her hand and they walked over to another park. They sat down on the ground under a tree and Mikey sat with his back against the trunk. Tonks stood for a minute and then sat down between his legs and leaned back to his chest. Mikey then wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the minutes passed. 

Tonks then cast a silencing spell and then leaned back again. "Mikey,. You do know that Ginny and Vinnie are getting married soon right?"

Mikey bent his head down and let it rest on the top of her head. "No actually this is a surprise."

Tonks chuckled. "Yeah. They were promised to each other because Victor saved Authur's life long ago during the first war. I am glad that the fates brought them both together. Ginny was hurting after what Harry did to her. He tried to use her and whenever Ginny wouldn't sleep with him, he broke up with her. As far as I know she has never lost her virginity. That will make their bond stronger."

Mikey nodded. "I am so worried about my dad and brother. Yeah I know that they are ok but I am more worried about Paulie. He is too easy to set off. A wrong remark from Hermione and all hell will break loose. I wish so much I could talk to them both, actually all three. Because Vinnie is like a brother to me. I mean he was there for us whenever everything went wrong. He always treated me like a person instead of Paulie's little brother."

Tonks nodded. "I am more worried about Whitney. Now that she has hooked up with the Malfoy's she is going to be a loose cannon. They will train her to be a killer. ", she looked down at her watch. "My goodness is that the time?" 

Mikey nodded. "I hate to see this evening end. But we can do this another time when your not busy."

Tonks nodded. "Yes we can. I am not sure what day it will be, but it will be soon. I promise that."

Mikey stood up and took her hand and they walked down the road towards the house. Once they were at the gate, he held it open for her. Tonks walked though and waited for him to lock it behind them. They started walking again and Tonks stumbled almost falling on her face. Mikey grabbed her and they both went down. He turned half way down, which enabled her to fall on him, with him taking the blunt of the fall. She looked up and blushed.

"I am so sorry Mikey. I am such a klutz. Tonight was going so good until now."

Mikey looked up and smiled. "It is all right Tonks. You are not hurt are you?"

She shook her head no and then stared into his eyes. Neither one knew who made the first move but soon their lips met in a soft kiss. Tonks bent further down, and deepened the kiss when he moaned into her mouth. Their tounges dueled for position as they kissed. Finally the urge to breath overtook their urge to kiss and Tonks was the first to turn her head.

"Oh my. I am so sorry Mikey." She got up and he followed. "I don't know what came over me, sometimes I do things without thinking and.." She never finished as Mikey slammed his lips into hers again. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he chuckled into her mouth. He pulled back and smiled as he sat her down.

"My dear. We must stop. I am only human and do not wish to take advantage of you. Let us say goodnight and go to bed."

Tonks nodded her agreement as he opened the front door for her. "I am sorry Mikey."

He placed his finger on her lips. "Don't be. I enjoyed it greatly."

He watched her then turn up the steps and into her room. He only then went into his own and as he undressed and laid in bed, he thought about the woman whose room was directly over his own and wondered where the future would take them.


	14. Ch14

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Here is the next chappy in this story. Be Warned.. Death of a characters in this chapter. Nothing graphic but I am warning just the same.

 

Chapter 14

 

Paul woke up that morning realizing he had to go into town for supplies. They were running low and he knew he could get in and out with no problem. He rolled over in bed and cursed realizing Lucy was already up and about. He smelled her cooking and stretched getting out of bed. He quickly dressed and walked out.

"Morning Handsome." Lucy said with a smile.

"Morning Sweetie." Paul remarked and kissed her cheek as they sat down to breakfast. They ate quickly and talked about little things. Most of all was their thoughts on the boys and if they were ok. Paul went to the door after helping her clean up and clipped Gus's lead on. There had been no problems and during breakfast he had remembered he needed to take him into the vet.

"Your going to take Gus as you go?" She asked surprised.

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Better to get it done now and not have to make another trip out."

 

She smiled and patted Gus's head and then kissed Paul gently. "I am going to do some housework and then I will more than likely start sewing on the quilt for your mother."

He smiled and kissed her back and held her close for a moment. "I love you Lucy. You know that right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes Paul. I love you too. Soon this will end and we all can be together as a family again."

"Remember baby. Lock the door and if anything seems strange floo over to Victor's immediately. I couldn't bear to loose you." He said softly.

Lucy nodded. "Go ahead honey. Nothing will happen and your only going to be gone a few hours. I will be fine. I love you and be careful."

Paul hugged her again. "I love you too Lucy. I will see you when I get back." With that he turned and walked out to the truck, putting Gus in the cab with him. Lucy watched as he drove away and then locked the door and went into the bedroom to make the bed and clean.

Once she was in the bedroom and out of sight from the front door, a voice whispered "Alohomora", and the dead bolt silently changed position. The door eased open and then shut silently again. Lucy quickly made the bed and went into the living room to fluff the cushions and to fill the dog's dishes. She chose to do the dog's stuff first and then walked over to the couch. She fluffed the cushion's and then turned her back to the door. A wand was raised and she barely heard a voice whisper "Avada Kedavra" and she fell face first on the floor and breathed no more. Out of thin air a counter curse was called and a black robed figure stepped into the light. He walked over to the body and flipped it over, jerking open her shirt. He raised his wand and made cutting movements, carving a tattoo into her chest. He then flipped her back over and opened the door walking out. He didn't shut it all the way and it came open just a hair.

 

Paul returned three hours later smiling. The vet had suggested they keep Gus over night for testing so that was one more trip he had to make tomorrow. It was worth it though for his companion. He placed the outside supplies into the barn and then walking to the back of his truck waved his wand for the groceries to appear in the house. He went up to the door and stopped short, noticing it wasn't flush with the door frame. He quickly cast a spell to check for intruders and finding none thought Lucy might have went outside and not shut it all the way. He was suddenly overcome with fear as he looked over realizing that there was no laundry on the line. He took his wand and pushed the door opened slowly. He walked into the house and looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He checked the kitchen and the bedroom and then walking to the guest room noticed nothing out of place there. He turned and quickly ran to the couch, seeing Lucy laying on her stomach. He turned her over and dropped to his knees in horror as his eyes fell upon the Darkmark, carved into her chest.

 

Narcissa heard the distant pops of people apperating into the manor. She cocked her head and slowly snuck down the steps. She paused outside the chamber door and stuck her ear up to listen. 

 

" Jeremiah come forwards."

She heard Lucius call out. It was then she knew that he had summoned all the deatheater's to him for a reason.

"As everyone knows I have placed spells on your wands to know if and when you use an Unforgivable. It seems Jeremiah here has used the Avada Kedavra curse, in which to kill someone. I know I placed challenges forth for the younger members and I would like to know who you killed. Tell me boy."

Jeremiah looked up." Of course my Lord. I killed a woman today that I have been watching for a while. It was one of the ones sent into hiding."

Lucius cocked up his eyebrow. "Really. A witch in hiding. Very good. What was her name."

"Lucy my Lord. And afterwards I carved the Darkmark into her chest."

Lucius sat up straight. "Lucy? Where was she?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "In some house. I knew she was a witch because her boyfriend had placed protection spells around the house. I broke through those very easily. They were talking while I was close under a cloaking spell. He left and I killed her."

Lucius nodded. "And what was his name?"

"She called him Paul my Lord."

Lucius sat straight up and glared. "Did this Paul have a big beige dog with him?"

The young man nodded. Lucius jumped up. "YOU FOOL!" He raised his wand and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The young man fell dead before he knew what happened. Lucius sat down and pulled Whitney to his lap. "SUCK BITCH!" Whitney immediately took his hard cock in her mouth and started sucking as fast as she could. Narcissa knew which woman they were talking about and quickly but silently made her way back up the steps. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called out "HOGWARTS!" She stepped in and vanished in the green flames.

She fell into Dumbledore's office in a heap and jumped up. She ran to his study door and pounded. "HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE! I MUST SPEAK TO YOU! HEADMASTER!"

"There is no reason to scream child. I am here behind you." A kind voice called out. 

Narcissa turned and ran to him, grasping him tightly. "Oh Professor Dumbledore. She is dead."

"Who is dead child?"

"Lucy Sir. I just heard one of them bragging to Lucius that he killed her and in turn Lucius killed him. Please don't send me back there Professor. He will kill me also." She cried into his chest.

Albus sat her down in a chair "Narcissa. You must calm down child. Let me send a letter to Tonks and have her come here with his youngest son. I am sure that he has discovered by now. Please remain here. I am just going to my desk."

Narcissa nodded and he went to write the letter. He gave it to Fawkes and told him to take it straight to Tonks. Fawkes nodded and took off out the window. Albus then turned to her. "You will be safe her child. Let me order us some tea and you can tell me everything you know. Or if you like you may wait until Tonks arrives to tell everything then. Tea would be nice."

While he ordered tea she was sitting there frightened. Tonks was an Auror and even though they were family, Narcissa was married to the current Dark Lord. She hoped that it would not be held against her.


	15. Ch15

  
Author's notes: See Chapter1  


* * *

*Same disclaimer... Don't own nothing you recognize*

 

Chapter 15

 

Mikey, Luna and Neville were sitting down having lunch. Tonks had just left the room and Mikey looked up to see a big feathered bird ( at least that's what he thought it was) sitting on the window sill holding a scroll in his beak. He looked over to Luna.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yeah Mikey."

"What is that?"

Luna and Neville both looked up. Neville turned to the door. "TONKS! FAWKES IS HERE!"

Soon the sound of Tonks running down the stairs echoed through the kitchen. She threw open the window and he flew in. As she took the scroll from him, he settled down in front of Mikey and placed his head on his arm. Mikey looked up and watched as Tonks face went white with fear. 

"Mikey. Go get your wand. We have to go to Hogwart's."

Mikey nodded and Fawkes flew back out the window. He walked back in and Tonks took him in her arms and apperated out.

Luna picked up the paper and read it, gasping and raising her eyes with tears. Neville took it from her and read it out loud.

 

Tonks, 

I need you to bring Mikey to Hogwart's. Narcissa is here and she ran from Lucius. This is not the reason I asked for you to come. I feel this is something I must tell Mikey in person, but I will pass it on to you. Earlier today Lucy was found dead by Paul with the Dark Mark burned into her chest. No he did not tell me, your cousin did. I would like for you to accompany him so that he will have support. Please come soon, for I do not wish to wait.

Albus.

 

Neville took Luna in his arms and let her cry.

 

Mikey stood looking up at awe. The castle was huge. Tonks smiled and took his hand. "Come Mikey. Albus is expecting us."

Mikey nodded and followed her into the castle.

Just when he thought the steps would not end, they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. Tonks nodded and then said "Lemon Sherbet." He jumped a little as the steps appeared and then followed her onto them. Soon they were at the top and she knocked on the door.

 

Albus smiled. "They are here Narcissa. Come. Let us pass this on to his youngest son."

Narcissa nodded as Tonks walked in with a young man. 

"Cissa. Are you ok?" Tonks asked concerned. 

She nodded. "I never knew. Please believe me cousin. If I had known.", she broke down into tears as Tonks took her into her arms.

"It is ok Cissa. No one blames you. Albus said you ran from him."

She nodded and sat back down. Mikey stepped up. "Hello mam. My name is Mikey."

She held out her hand. "Hello Mikey. I am Narcissa, some people call me Cissa."

He took her hand and kissed it. For the first time she came into the office a small smile was present.

Albus cleared his throat. "Mikey. I need you to have a seat son. Narcissa has something to tell you."

Mikey sat down and Tonks stood behind him with her hands on his shoulder. Albus nodded and Narcissa closed her eyes. She opened them again and turned to him.

"Mikey. Please don't hate me for what I am going to tell you. I came straight here after I left the manor. Earlier today I heard the sounds of people apperating into the manor and I went to see. Mikey, what I heard chilled my blood. Lucy is dead. I don't know if your father has found her yet or not but she is gone. My husband killed the man who did this of course."

Mikey looked up. "Who is your husband?"

Narcissa dropped her head. "His name is Lucius Malfoy."

Mikey drew in a deep breath. "I had nothing to do with this.", she continued. " I didn't know he was rising up against Albus again. The Original Dark Lord had been killed by Harry in the last war. He has taken another lover, a girl named Whitney I believe. Once he finds out I am gone he will try to find me and kill me because he knows I will have come for help."

Mikey glared at her. "So let me get this straight. Your husband, and my brother's ex girlfriend are together and he is married to you but yet you came here to tell Albus that Lucy was dead?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am not nor have ever been evil Mikey. I tried to keep my son from that but his father's will was too strong and now I fear for my life. Once he found another to take his side, I lost all ability to be important to him. He will try to kill me and things have happened in the past that I wish not to talk about at the present time. If you don't believe me ask Tonks. She will tell you I have no evil inside of me."

He looked up and Tonks nodded. "Her's was a loveless arranged marriage Mikey. Once she gave him the male heir he needed she had done her duty. She is my cousin yes but I would never lie for her. I personally have seen what her husband is able to do to her. She came here and is scared. Now that she is running she has no place to go."

Mikey looked at Narcissa and then around the room. "If I know my father, he has found her body by now. He is going to be a live wire for a long time. He is going to need someone to keep him calm and grounded. He loved her dearly and won't forget this anytime soon. I have an idea if I might speak to you privately Albus."

Albus nodded and led him into his study. Once the door was shut Tonks walked over. "Hey you ok Cissa?"

Narcissa looked up and nodded. "You love him don't you?"

Tonks looked surprised. "Am I that obvious?"

She shook her head. "No. But I can see it in your eyes. He spoke of another brother,"

Tonks nodded. "His brother Paulie is with Hermione, Ginny is with Vinnie. They are well protected."

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something and the two wizards walked back out.

Mikey bent down in front of her and smiled. "How good are you at blending in with muggles?"

Narcissa looked on in surprise." A muggle? I can blend as well as Tonks or yourself but have not done it in years. Not since I married that monster. Why do you ask?"

Mikey took her hand. "Because. As I stated before. My father is going to need someone to keep him sane. You need protection and who better to do it than the man whose woman your husband's follower killed?"

She nodded. "If he will have me and not hold this against me I will do this. Tonks we will need to go shopping first of course."

Tonks nodded. "Just leave that to me and then later we can meet your new friend. Albus if you could please go see to Paul?"

Albus nodded and watched the three of them leave. He then turned and apperated out of his office


	16. Ch16

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Disclaimer still applies..  
I am not good with funeral scenes but I will try. Rough sex play here.

 

Chapter 16

 

Albus apperated into the small cabin with a soft pop. He walked over to the man on the couch and sat down slowly.

"I already called the funeral parlor to come and get her. They will have her ready later this afternoon for the funeral. She had no family besides me and my boys so it can be done as soon as possible. They already did the autopsy and said it was a natural death. I only left her for a few hours Albus. This morning we kissed goodbye and then that was the last time I saw her." Paul said brokenly.

"Paul. Are you sure it was the dark side?" Albus questioned. All Paul did was reach down and flip up the rug. There burned three inches into the floor was the Dark Mark.

"What do you think Albus."

Albus took a breath. "You wish to have the boys there with you?"

Paul nodded.

Albus waited a minute and then turned the rug to cover it back up. "Paul. I know you just lost Lucy but I have come to ask another favor. If there was any other way I wouldn't."

Paul looked over. "Well."

"I have someone that needs protection. A woman. There is no other place to put her. She is going into hiding from her husband and well .."

"Witch?"

"Yes Paul. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy."

Paul looked over at him and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "It is fine. I don't care either way. It is my son's you have to worry about."

Albus nodded. "She will be here soon. Thank you Paul."

 

At the small church, a smaller crowd was gathered. There in attendance was Paul, Paulie, Mikey, Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Vinnie and Narcissa. A few more people from the shops and such were there but very few remained for the service. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were there to give the boys support. Even though it was a funeral Ginny and Hermione kept a close eye on Narcissa. They didn't know why she was there but knew Albus would explain to them. A preacher took the front of the podium and began his Eulogy. A few words were said about her achievements and then the preacher nodded to Paul and them to say their goodbye's. Each person walked past the casket and laid a single lily in there. They then turned to watch her loaded into the hearse. No one even saw the lone person sneak out the back door.

 

Suddenly the doors flew open to the manor and someone ran down the steps. They flung the doors open to the dungeons and then smiled evilly. "I found them Lucius. Ginny is with Vinnie, Hermione is with Paulie, and get this your traitor wife is with Paul and to make it even better, Mikey is with Tonks. Everyone of them were at the funeral for her. I was able to slip in and out without anyone noticing.", Whitney said quickly.

Lucius grinned. "Very well done Kitten. Come here and get your reward."

Whitney stepped up and he jerked her to him. He then ripped off her shirt and immediately bit hard on her nipple. She fought with the buttons of his shirt and finally was able to pull it out of his pants. She shoved it off his shoulders and then jerked his head up by his hair. He slammed his lips into hers and used his wand to remove the rest of their clothing. He sat back into the chair and she smiled as she straddled his waist. He licked and nipped her neak and then raising her up, positioned his cock at her opening. Whitney waited for his nod and slid slowly down onto his shaft. Lucius hissed in pleasure as her tight sheath took him deep within her. He bottomed out and she arched backwards in pleasure. He latched onto her nipple gently and sucked her into his mouth as she raised herself up to slide slowly back down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed just enough to bring him a small amount of pain. He bit her shoulder and she arched again. She leaned back, with her hair dragging the floor as he used his hands to help her ride him slowly. Soon he felt her start to convulse and she came hard around him. He willed his orgasm down and waited till she stopped and her breathing was normal. She got off and immediately dropped to her knees to take him in her mouth. He allowed her this small pleasure and then once he felt himself almost to the edge, pulled her hair gently. She stood up and turned her back, knowing what he expected. He bent her over at the waist and then jerked her down suddenly, allowing him to bury his full length into her anal cavity. 

She screamed out in pleasure as he pounded into her hard. Soon she felt him swelling and braced herself for the flood to come. He rammed in all the way and shot off in her ass. As their breathing returned to normal she heard someone clapping. Draco was standing there without a stitch of clothes on. Whitney rolled her eyes and then walked over to him. She smiled and he slapped her so hard she almost blacked out. When she raised her head from the floor Draco was already on top of her.

"You should have known that if one of us was easy, the other would be rough. But that is ok, your the new Malfoy slut and you love it that way don't you?" He placed his hands under her ass and picked her up off the floor. He positioned himself at her spent cunt and then smirked over at his father. He drew back and slammed completely into her ass, causing the small girl to almost pass out.

Draco was relentless in his assault and never eased up a bit. Over and over he pounded into her until he came hard in her, adding his cum to his fathers. He took his dick out and laid her on the ground. He kissed her briefly and then frowned. "Oh poor slut didn't cum again did she?" Whitney shook her head no and he slid his hand down. "I guess I will have to remedy that huh?" She nodded and he smiled gently as he eased one finger into her abused cunt.

Lucius knew what his son was doing, seeing that they had talked about it earlier. He waited for the screams of pain he knew was coming soon.

Whitney laid on the floor and felt Draco softly fingering her clit. He eased one finger in, soon adding another. He slowly kept introducing fingers until he had all four in her cunt. He started moving in and out and she hissed in pain. He looked up and at seeing his fathers nod, took out his hand and balled it up and then rammed it completely into her, ripping her wide.

Whitney screamed out in pain and blacked out. Draco continued to take his fusterations out on her, soon one hand got tired so he used the other one. Over and over her slammed his fist into her until he could finally take no more. He collapsed on the ground smiling as he watched the blood pour from the stretched out cunt in front of him.

 

Everyone went back to Paul's where Minerva started to cook a meal for those in attendance. Tonks showed Narcissa where she could put her stuff and soon dinner was ready. The table was set and everyone sat down. Ginny and Hermione still took glances at Narcissa and tried to figure out why she was there. Paul ate just enough to make everyone happy and soon got up to walk outside. Albus smiled and once the kitchen was cleaned asked Narcissa to pleasure him and Minerva in a walk. She agreed and left the rest of them in the house.


	17. Ch17

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Chapter 17

 

Paulie, Vinnie, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting on the porch whenever Albus walked out with Narcissa. She looked over at the four of them and opened her mouth to say something but it never came out. She dropped her head and walked down the steps to Albus. 

 

Albus looked over at Narcissa. "Are you ok child?"

Narcissa turned her blue eyes to meet his own. "They don't trust me, don't want me here. I can see it in their eyes. If I knew Albus I would have tried to stop them. You know that right?"

Albus nodded and helped her sit down on a log. "Narcissa. I want to talk to you about Paul. He is withdrawn. I am not asking you to draw him back out. I am just asking you to be the girl you were at Hogwart's, before Lucius. Be there for support and listen when he wants to talk." She nodded and they stood up to walk some more.

 

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "I still don't get it. Why is she here? After her husband and son made our lives a living hell, they expect us to just welcome her here with open arms? How do they know it is not a plot?"

Ginny shrugged and snuggled back into Vinnie's chest and then looked over as Mikey came out the door.

"Look you four. It was my suggestion that she come here for protection. I also asked because I know how Pop's is going to be when he comes to term with her death. His anger before was nothing. Now that he has his powers it will bad. She was scared to death when she told me about Lucy. I could see it. She is Tonks cousin, Tonks knows there is no evil in here and I trust my girlfriend's opinion. Why would she lie for Cissa?"

The four of them looked up as Tonks came out the door and Mikey held his arm out for her. "Girlfriend?" Ginny and Hermione stuttered. Tonks nodded.

"You both can't hold what they did to you against her. Cissa doesn't have an evil bone in her body. She ain't trying to take Lucy's place. She just wants to try to help him through the pain. Just give her a chance." She stopped talking as the two of them walked back up.

 

Ginny and Hermione shared a look and then stood up. They immediately took Cissa in their arms and hugged her. "We are sorry we doubted you." Ginny said with tears.

Cissa smiled. "It is quiet ok Ginny. If the roles were reversed and I was in your shoes I would have thought the same." She released both girls and was immediately crushed by the three young men there.

"Narcissa. About my father. Give him time. He will talk to you whenever he feels like it. Don't take his actions to heart. Promise me that." Paulie asked.

She nodded. Albus cleared his throat and took Minerva's hand. "I would suggest you say your goodbye's and leave now before it gets too late. Narcissa knows what to do." Him and Minerva vanished as the group walked back inside.

 

Once the kids were gone with the promise to write, Narcissa looked at him. "Mr. Teutul? I was wondering if you would like something to eat."

Paul looked up at her. "Paul is my name and no thank you. I am not hungry. Your room is across the hall from mine. I put your stuff in there earlier. I am going to bed now, stay up as late as you want." He stood up suddenly and then calling Gus went into his room and slammed the door. Narcissa sat down on the couch and shook her head. This was going to take a long time. She just knew it. She prayed that no one would find her.

They settled into a routine over the next couple of weeks. He would eat just enough to stay alive and she would not complain. She knew this was tearing him up inside. Three weeks and he still had not come to terms she wasn't coming home. It was slowly eating him alive. He looked up as she came inside with the laundry and started folding it. 

"You know you could do magic with that right?" He spat out.

She spun to him. "Yes. I know Paul but this is a way to keep my mind occupied and busy. I never got the chance to do this with him. We had house elves to do it all. I enjoy doing things the muggle way."

Paul shook his head and walked outside. He took a long walk and came back to his room to see his bed made and the clothes put away. He glared at her as she passed the doorway with the broom. How dare she come in his room and clean. He was doing it all himself. He heard her call for Gus and then watched as she clipped his lead on and walked out the door. He sat down on the couch and folded the rug back to look at the Dark Mark that was still in the floor. Albus had wanted to remove it but he wouldn't allow him to. He sat staring for so long that he never heard her come back in the house. It was only when she flipped the rug over was when he jumped up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH YOU? ALL YOU DO IS GO AROUND HERE CLEANING AND COOKING, TAKING CARE OF ME! WHY?", he bellowed out.

She lifted her head. "Paul sit down. Please. I will not talk to you with you being so upset." He did and when he went to lift the rug she stepped on it. "Without looking at that." He nodded and watched as she looked into the fireplace.

"I am here because your youngest son suggested I be placed here for protection. I was scared and he thought that I could help you through this. By being here to listen. I was sixteen when I met Lucius. He was in seventh at Hogwarts. My parents agreed for me to marry him without asking me. I was forced to quit school. I got pregnant with Draco within three months of our marriage. Once he was born Lucius had his heir and no other use for me. I was a prisoner in that manor. He would only come to me to have sex but it was always rough. He raped me even. When Draco was at school I was used as entertainment for his friends. Once I heard him cast the killing curse on the young man that killed Lucy I knew he was too far gone to be helped. When he said the curse he had no feeling in his voice. He has Whitney there. You know that right." She turned to him and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. "By being here I have the chance to live again. To be important." She sat down beside him on the couch and waited.

"She really isn't coming back is she Narcissa?", he whispered as he looked over to her. She shook her head and watched as he dropped his head down and his shoulders started shaking as the sobs overtook his body. She scooted closer and took him in her arms and let him cry.

Paul immediately sunk into her embrace as she cradled him. He turned his head into her breast and let the pain flow out of his body. She reach her hand up and gently stroked his hair. "Let it out Paul. There is no reason to hold it in any longer. I am the only one here to know. "

He gripped her harder and cried more. Narcissa leaned back on the couch and they held each other as their pains and tears flowed from their bodies. And then looking down she noticed that for the first time in weeks Paul was sleeping soundly. She summoned a blanket and covered them both up and then picked up the romance novel that Tonks had left for her and let him sleep.

 

A few hours later he opened his eyes and looked up. She was sitting there smiling. "Feel better now Paul?"

He nodded and sat up. "I am so sorry Narcissa."

"Think nothing of it. You needed the rest. Now if you would please remove your person from mine we can go to bed."

He stood up and nodded. She stood up afterwards and smiled. "If you need me for anything at all Paul. You know where my bedroom is."

She walked off after seeing the look on his face and shut her door, getting ready for bed.


	18. Ch18

  
Author's notes: See Ch 1  


* * *

Chapter 18

 

Paul laid silently in his bed listening to Gus snore. No matter which way he turned he couldn't go to sleep. He glanced over and picked up a picture of Lucy that he had sitting next to his bed. He then held it over his heart and closed his eyes.

 

***Paul's Dream***

He looked down to see Gus bounding off into the woods. He followed the dog and then stopped short at what he saw there. The blonde haired woman turned to him and smiled. "Hello Paul."

He stepped forwards and hugged her close. "Lucy. I am so sorry."

She shook her head and sat down with him in the grass. "It was my time Paul. I know we never said goodbye but I can not allow you to keep sinking deeper in despair. I am not in no pain. I know this is going to be hard but you need to move on. Mikey had the right feelings when he suggested that she stay with you. She will help you move on. It was never your fault. I died but you still live. I want you to be happy but holding on to me is not going to allow that. Keep our time together close but don't let it eat at you. She is waiting for you Paul. Go to her. Let her help you heal. Join your heart with her own. Let her show you how much love she has to give. She made the first step, It is now up to you to meet her the rest of the way."

He turned to say something and she shook her head, then touching his face she vanished.

****End Dream***

Paul sat straight up to Gus whining at the door. He pulled on his lounging pants and let the dog out. He waved his wand to charm the door to open and shut when the dog was finished and then he felt the wind and knew it was her telling him to move on. He walked over to Narcissa's room and then seeing the light on, he softly knocked.

She stood up and opened the door. "Hello Paul. Please come in."

He nodded and walked inside the room. She took his hand and led him over to the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then he spoke to her.

"I just saw her in a dream. And I am ready to accept her wisdom. You said if I needed you for anything to come to you and now I come to you to ask for.."

She smiled as his voice faded. "You wish to make love to me?"

He nodded and blushed. "I guess I am not being to romantic and I know you are still married but I.."

She placed her fingers on his lips. "Did you spell the door for the dog already?"

He nodded and she turned to him. "Well then Paul. Let us begin both of our healing."

 

She stood up and took off her housecoat, leaving her in a blue nightgown. Paul's breath caught as she waved her wand and caused the lights to dim. She laid down on the bed and waited for him to make the first move. He slowly laid down on the bed beside her and then slowly placed his lips on her own. Narcissa had decided that this was going to go how he wanted it to. He slowly placed a kiss on each one of her eyelids and then on her brow. He kissed each cheek and then slowly licked her neck. He sat up and turned her on the bed as he started nibbling on her shoulder. She gasped out as he did and he slowly slid the thin straps of her gown down her arms as he licked and nibbled. He then took her arms and raised them up over her head and placed them around his neck. He ran his hands down them and then gently cupped her breasts. He then took each nipple between his forefinger and thumb and gently rolled them, causing them to harden and her to arch back into his chest. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder as he sucked on her neck gently. He let his hands drift to her sides and pushed the gown down to her waist. She whimpered at the loss of contact and then felt him gently pushing her down to the bed.

Once Paul had her flat on her back he gathered the gown up and slowly pulled it down and completely off her body. He let it drop on the floor and then rolled over on top of her. He kissed down her body and then without any warning took one hard nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She arched off the bed and grabbed his hair in pleasure. He licked the same nipple with his tounge and then releasing it moved to the other one. When her breath started coming faster he let it go and then nuzzled the underside of each breast. He slid on down her body and then licking on her stomach, raised his eyes to look at her.

She met his gaze under half lidded eyes and he smiled. He then spread her legs and slowly ran a single finger up her slit. She sucked in breath and then shrieked as he blew on her mound. He pulled the lips apart and flicked her hard nub with his tounge. He could hear her whimpers and he took mercy on her. He rubbed his mustache and beard against her leg and whenever she opened up more he licked her slit. He took long swipes with his tounge and when her hand touched his head, he latched on and sucked hard, while easing a finger into her tunnel.

Narcissa arched off the bed and he pushed her legs back down. He used one arm to hold her and while his finger was slowly fucking her. He felt her start to cum and shoved his finger in and arched it to find her g-spot. That was all it took for her to cum hard screaming his name. He took his finger out and then while looking into her eyes, licked it clean.

She sat up once her breathing had calmed and then pushed him down on the bed. She smirked at him and then kissed his lips gently, tasting herself on his lips. She took her time nibbling down his hard chest and then stopped once she got to his pant waist. She looked up and at his nod slowly pulled them down and dropped them in the floor next to her own gown. She sat back and stared at the massive cock that was standing straight up. She licked her lips and then climbing between his legs, she took it in her hand and slowly stroked it.

Paul's eyes rolled back in his head, he had to fight the urge to blow his load then and there but somehow willed it down. He opened is eyes just in time to see her small mouth open and take the head into her mouth.

Narcissa wasn't even trying to take him all in. She knew it was impossible for her. She licked and sucked and then nibbled gently and was amazed to see it grow even harder in her hand. This was the first time she had done this to anyone, but he seemed to be enjoying her tries. Before long he was groaning and then grabbed her head. She thought she had done something wrong and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"If you don't stop now. Then it will be a while before I can continue again. You were perfect but right now I feel the need to be inside of you." She nodded in understanding and when he went to get up,she gently pushed him down.

"Tonight is a lot of firsts for me and now I would like to do another first." She said with her cheeks blushing red. He nodded and she straddled his legs. She looked down trying to think on how to do this and he raised up, gently taking her hips in his hands and pulled her up his legs as he laid back down. He gently lifted her up and when he sat her back down, his erection was resting between her butt cheeks. He smiled and nodded to her. "Could you please help me Paul. I have never done this and well I.." He nodded to her and placed his hand between her legs to hold himself stationary for her. He took the other hand and gently helped her raise up and then he pulled his cock through to rest at her opening. "All you have to do Cissa is ease yourself down until you can't take no more inside you. I will remove my hand and then guide your movements." She nodded and then slowly started sliding down.

Paul could see the discomfort in her face but let her go at her own pace. Once she was halfway down she stopped. She frowned and he nodded to her. She allowed him to take her hips and slowly lift her up his rod until only the head remained inside and then he helped her lower back down. Soon she took over on her own but the slow pace was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and shove himself all the way into her but he didn't want to hurt her. While he was staring at the beauty riding him, he let his mind wonder and only came back to the present when he realized that she had stopped and was perched on the top of his cock. He cocked his head to the side and she smiled. 

"I was wondering something Paul." He looked at her eyes. she smiled again and then taking a deep breath, allowed her full weight to free fall onto him. She felt her insides tearing as he sliced through her tunnel. She landed hard on his pelvic bone and he shot straight up off the bed. She whimpered and he held her down. "Why did you do that?" He groaned out. She shrugged. "I could tell the slow movements where causing you discomfort so I thought maybe I could try to take all of you. I must admit I was not prepared for the pain. But then again.." 

His eyes rolled back as she thrust her hips forwards and up. Soon she was raising up and going down with hard thrusts. Paul gripped her hips tightly and growled out. He tightened his grip and took a breath. "Narcissa please. I want to.. I need to.. but I don't want to hurt you." She bent down and nipped his ear. "Paul. You are buried inside my body. I do not think you can do anymore pain to me. Do what you must. I won't hold it against you."

She leaned back and that was when he noticed her long hair was tickling his thighs. He took another breath and gripping her waist hard enough to leave bruises, raised her up and slammed her down. She squealed in pleasure as her skin slapped against his and soon he was slamming his hips up to meet hers coming down. She soon grabbed his hands and with her nails digging into his skin she threw her head back and screamed his name as she came hard. It was the moment Paul had been waiting for and held her up as he slammed his hips up off the bed. She started wailing as she came again and he slammed his hips up and hers down one more time and bellowed out his release into the room. They both collapsed, her on his chest and without even removing himself from inside her, he pulled the sheet over them and fell asleep.


	19. Ch19

  
Author's notes: See Ch1  


* * *

I still don't own em.

Let it be known now that any flames from this chapter will be used to burn Whitney at the stake...

Paulie is going to be WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY surprising in this chapter.

 

Chapter 19

 

Once they returned home from Paul's, Hermione noticed that Paulie was acting withdrawn. More so than his father. She knew he needed time but after a few weeks she knew that it was deeper than just Lucy being gone. He did a complete turn around. He would lay in bed till sometime in the afternoon basically leaving everything to her to do. Each night she fell in bed exhausted from the work. It took her almost three days to get Nino to eat. The final straw was whenever it was left up to her to chop more firewood. She was sitting on the front porch resting whenever he came out and spoke.

"Don't you ever do anything around here besides clean and cook. Hell I remember when Dad and Lucy met she immediately started helping him.", with that he walked off the porch and off to the barn. Hermione soon followed right on his heels.

 

"Paulie, I have been very patient with you over these past few weeks. I know loosing her was hard but you have to wake up and realize she isn't coming back.", she said softly.

 

Paulie spun on her. "What the fuck you talking about? She always comes back."

Hermione took a breath. "Paulie. She is gone. She was buried in the ground. You saw that also. There is no way possible she is living. I have never lied to you about anything and this is something you have to accept."

He spun and slammed his hand into the side of the stable. "YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH HERMIONE! NEVER LIED TO ME? HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU CAME INTO THE SHOP THAT DAY AS HARMONY? HOW ABOUT WHEN GINNY CAME AND YOU NEVER TOLD US? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING. SO WHAT YOU USED ME TO SLEEP WITH BUT TELL ME HERMIONE WHICH ONE OF THOSE KIDS HAS YOUR HEART? IS IT THE BLACK HAIRED ONE OR IS IT THE RED HEAD? FUNNY THING THAT YOU ALWAYS CALL FOR THEM IN YOUR SLEEP. BUT THEN AGAIN YOUR A WITCH SO YOU COULD HAVE DONE THE SPELL TO MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE A VIRGIN."

Hermione started backing out of the barn as his voice raised.

"AND ANOTHER THING I AM SO DAMN SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OK! IT AIN'T THOUGH. I BET THAT WOMAN HAS ALREADY WIGGLED HER WAY INTO HIS BED!", he walked over and grabbed her upper arm in a death grip. " WHY YOU BACKING AWAY FROM ME HERMIONE? THE TRUTH HURT THAT YOU NEVER LOST SOMEONE LIKE I HAVE? SHE WAS MY MOM WHENEVER MY OWN WAS NEVER THERE!"

It was then Hermione lost her temper. " WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? UNLIKE YOU PAULIE I HAD TO FIND BOTH MY PARENTS DEAD AFTER THE LAST WAR BUT THEY DIDN'T LEAVE THEIR BODIES COMPLEATE LIKE HER'S! NO THEY WERE SO BADLY TOUTURED AND DISFIGURED THEY HAD TO USE DNA FOR US TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE! I STILL THINK ABOUT THEM EACH AND EVERY FUCKING DAY! YOU THINK IT WASN'T HARD ON ME TO BURY HER? ALL I COULD DO WAS TO PICTURE MY PARENT'S LAYING THERE, INSTEAD OF HER! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE!"

Paulie got up in her face. "IF YOU HADN'T COME HERE, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! IT IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

She shook her head."NO PAULIE! IT AIN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS A DAMN COINCIDENCE THAT IT HAPPENED AFTER I SHOWED UP! ALBUS PLACED ME HERE TO PROTECT ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE! UNLIKE YOU I DON'T GET TO SEE MY FRIENDS WHENEVER I WANT! ME, HARRY AND RON HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE OUR FIRST YEAR! THAT'S WHY I CALL FOR THEM, SO AS YOU SEE I KNOW HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL!"

Paulie shoved her backwards. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU DO! THAT OF COURSE IS YOU AIN'T IT? YOU FUCKING KNOW IT ALL MUDBLOOD!"

 

Hermione paled the minute those words came out of his mouth. All her anger turned to shock. It had been many years since she was called that by anyone. Paulie took a step towards her and opened his mouth to say something else and it was then that she ran out of the barn and into the house with that word echoing through her head over and over.

 

Paulie turned around and punched the wall. He looked at the horses and they turned their backs on him, just like they knew something wasn't right. He shook his head and went to clean the stables and it was then that he stopped, suddenly noticing that they were clean. He opened the door to the tack room and it was spotless. Then coming out of the barn he saw there was enough wood chopped to last the winter. And then looking around he noticed that the yard was cut and spotless. He went into the house and saw it was clean as well with the shelves completely stocked. He went into his bedroom and sat down. He knew he hadn't done it and then to know that she had immediately dosed him with cold water. While he was laying around feeling sorry for himself. she had taken over everything. Then he stopped and realized that him and Hermione had just had their first ever fight. He went out his door and as he raised his hand to knock on her's, the sound of wards being applied echoed through the house. He then heard her cries and broken sobs coming from the other side of the door. He did the only thing he could think to. He apperated out.

 

Hermione sat up on the bed when she heard the pop. For a few minutes she waited and then not hearing nothing, dropped the wards. She went out and then looking in each room, found him not to be there. She went out to the barn and Nino was there but Paulie wasn't. She turned the horses out and then went back into the house and then sinking on her bed, allowed the tears to overtake her again. He had left her here unprotected. And for the first time she felt as alone as she did then after her parents were found. 

 

Somewhere in Hogwart's Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter and wiped a tear from his eye. He knew Hermione was hurting and had heard the words of anger that Paulie had said to her. There was nothing anyone could do. This was between them to handle. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would have strength.


	20. Ch20

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Standard disclaimer applies.  
I had this chapter half done my stupid system locked up and I lost it so here I am trying to remember what was written. Also this story is now with this chapter half done. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.. Sorry it is so short. 

 

Chapter 20

 

Tonks was sitting at her desk reading a report whenever there was a knock on it. She shut the file and went to open the door. Mikey was on the other side, dressed only in a robe and looked serious. "Do you have time to talk?"

Tonks nodded and let Mikey in. He noticed she was dressed the same as him but couldn't help his mind from wondering if she was wearing anything under the robe. She motioned to the chair beside the desk and sat down, waiting on him to speak.

"I know it has been three weeks but I find myself sitting and waiting for her to jump out of a closet or out of the bushes and tell us it was all a joke. I just feel so empty inside. She just became such a part of our family, that it is hard to believe she is gone." He said softly. "I feel like I am never going to live again."

Tonks nodded and took his hand in hers. "Will you let me show you how to live again?" Mikey nodded and stood up. She cast a silencing spell and then she raised her hand to his face and slowly stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Mikey opened his mouth to say something and she took this opportunity to slip her tounge inside. He half groaned/ half whimpered as her tounge touched his own. She pulled his hair down out of the pony tail and he let his hands grab her waist. As she was kissing him, he let his hands roam over her waist and hips. He turned his head to deepen the kiss while his right hand slid down to her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. The left hand slid slowly up and a loud growl was heard as his hand cupped her bare breast. She threw her head back as he teased the nipple and he slid his hand down to feel her wet curls. He shivered knowing that he was turning her on and latched onto her neck. Her left hand went to his hair and her right slid through the opening in his robe. Once she cupped him in her small hand, he jerked her hard to his chest. "We need to stop Tonks." She shook her head and latched onto his mouth again. She humped her hips and he fell on the bed. She slid down and standing on the floor, slowly untied his robe. She opened it and let it rest and then licked her lips at the sight that awaited her. Mikey sat up and untied the robe and then groaned in appreciation as she slowly let it fall off her body. She pushed him back on the bed and then licking her lips again she bent over and licked the head of his dick.

Mikey's hips shot off the bed and she took him in her mouth. He grabbed her short hair and raised up to watch her as she bathed him with her tounge and lips. She licked his ball sac and he grabbed her waist, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. He laid back down on the bed and then turned her till her dripping cunt was over his mouth. It was then she knew what he was going to do and bent back down to continue to suck him off. He blew gently on the wet lips and then without warning slid one finger into her tunnel and latched onto her clit with his teeth. She bucked and he grabbed her waist with one hand to hold her still. He took his finger out and speared his tounge inside her. She stopped sucking on him and started licking instead. She didn't want to bite him but then he opened his mouth wide and sucked her entire lips and all into his mouth. She squealed in surprised as he sucked on her but still managed to flick her clit with his tounge. She deep throated him and he slammed his hips towards her mouth. Soon she stopped sucking and threw her head back in pleasure as she came hard.

Mikey wasn't expecting it and with how much she gushed all he could do was swallow or drown. He chose the first one and kept licking her until her spasms calmed. She slowly climbed off the bed and on shaky knees told him to sit against the headboard. He did and then watched as she climbed on him and up to kiss his lips. He threw his head back as the head of his dick slid barely into her tunnel. She smiled and moved her hips back and forth, allowing him to slide through her slit. She then stopped as he gripped her waist and slowly started to lower herself onto his massive erection.

He could feel her thighs shaking with pain as she took him inside her body. He pulled her to his chest and started kissing her eyelids and cheeks. Within minutes the pain had subsided and she started slowly moving up and down on him. He gritted his teeth as she rode him, determined not to push her over her tolerance of pain. The longer she rode him., the more she took in and soon her ass was resting on his balls. She opened her eyes and smiled as she started riding him harder and faster. He could feel her walls starting to clamp on him and he willed his orgasm down. He wanted her to cum again and was pleasantly surprised whenever she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked to get it wet. She slid his hand down to her clit and pushed his finger there. He understood what she wanted and started gently rubbing. Tonks started throwing her head side to side as her orgasm built. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and then grabbing her waist started slamming into her from below. 

Tonks howled out in pleasure as his massive rod sliced through her tunnel over and over again. He started slamming deep and she exploded in a sea of color. He pushed her off of him and made her lay over the bed. He then grabbed her waist and slammed deep, touching the mouth of her womb. Over and over he pounded, trying to reach that final peak. She slid her hand between her legs and gently stoked his ball sac as he bottomed out. He slammed forwards once more and bellowed out in the bedroom. Tonks said a cleaning spell and pushed him on the bed, then laying her head on his chest fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

She woke a few hours later to the feeling of that massive cock, teasing her clit and sliding through her slit. She opened her legs a little more and allowed him to slide home. He grabbed her shoulders and pounded into her so hard, it jarred her each time. Within minutes they both came and fell asleep again.

The next morning Tonks turned over to see him looking at her. "Thank you Tonks."

She smiled and stretched and he took this opportunity to latch onto her nipple and suck. She jerked her breast from his mouth and got up on the bed, grabbing the headboard. He slid up behind her and slowly slid his cock back into her still sloppy wet hole.

This time there was no hard movements, they actually made love. Mikey with every chance his had, kissed and licked her skin. She came before he did and then she did the one thing Mikey had never had a girl to do. She pushed him down on the bed and sucked him off, without even using a cleaning spell. After he came they laid back down again and slept.


	21. CH21

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own em.

 

Chapter 21

 

Narcissa woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and looked up and jumped as she saw an envelope floating there in mid air. She waved her wand, checking for spells and when none were present, she took it in her hand and opened it.

 

Narcissa,

By the time you wake up I will be gone. There is a meeting I must attend and I can not miss it. I couldn't take you with me but I will explain later tonight when I return. I placed extra wards on the house this morning because I don't know how long I will be gone, Just remember to stay safe.

Paul

 

As she got out of bed she couldn't help but wonder where he was at. Every time he left the house, she was with him. It didn't really bother her but in a way it did. She shook her head and got started fixing her lunch, wondering what in the world the meeting was about. He always let her know and this was the first time in weeks she had been alone. She looked down at Gus and patted his head, then after she cleaned she sat in front of the fire to read.

 

She must have dozed off because soon she heard the front door opening, then reaching for her wand she let out a breath of relief that it was Paul. He smiled at her and laid a packet of papers on the table. He then walked into his room to change and then came back out in his customary red tank top and jogging pants. She quickly fixed dinner and then set the table for them.

 

All through dinner it was quiet, with neither saying a word. After they were finished eating and cleaning up, they both sat on the couch with Gus in front of the fire and each lost themselves in their books.

After a few minutes Paul waved his hand and the packet of papers appeared. He cleared his throat and she looked up. " I have something for you Narcissa. It was part of the meeting today. I guess you could say maybe a present for you. I sure hope you are not mad at me for doing it but I wanted it to be a surprise." With this he gave her the packet and let her open it.

 

He sat watching as her eyes went back and forth over the paper. Soon tears were forming and she looked at him. "How is this possible? Wizarding marriages are forever."

Paul shook his head. "Small loophole not too many know about. Abuse within the first months of marriage are grounds for divorce. Doesn't matter if there is a child from the union or not. There also isn't a time frame. At first John didn't want to look into this for me until I told him about Lucius raping you and allowing other friends to do the same. It was then that John found the grounds for the divorce over the rape. Lucius no longer has any ties to you and you are now a free woman to do with as you please."

Narcissa sat there letting the information digest in her head. She was finally free from him, finally safe. She looked at Paul and then immediately launched herself into his arms and started kissing him. Paul was surprised to say the least but soon lost himself in her soft lips. He ran his fingers through her unbound hair, which she had started wearing that way because he liked it. He growled and pulled her over to straddle him, his excitement grounding into her stomach through the soft cotton. She ripped her mouth away from his and started humping on him. Then without warning she stood up and waved her hand making both their clothes disappear. She laid down on the fur rug in front of the fire, that Gus had recently vacated and opened her legs for him to see. Paul let his eyes rest on her as she slid her hand down her breasts and on down on her stomach. He sat back on the couch, holding his breath, to see what she would do. He heard her moan and looked up to see her licking her lips. He let his eyes drop back down and had to suppress the moan that threatened to come from his mouth as she slid one finger over her slit. He let his own hand surround his hardness and stroked himself to the motion of her finger. Then without warning she slid it into her tunnel and groaned in pleasure. Their eyes locked as Paul continued to stroke himself. She removed her finger and held it up to him, which at this time he fell to his knees in front of her and took it into his mouth, tasting her sweetness. He then laid down, the fur touching his hard on and immediately latched onto her clit. He shoved one finger in and flicked his tounge quickly. He got what he was aiming for in under a minute as she screamed out in pleasure as she came hard.

He took no time to wait as he flipped her over and onto her stomach. He then positioned her on all fours and lined up the head of his rod to her tunnel. He started sliding in slow and then when he was halfway in, grabbed her waist and jerked her hard against him. She moaned out as he leaned over her back.

"Are you ok honey?"

She nodded. "Paul please just fuck me."

He nodded. "If that is what you want my love." and with that he started slamming in and out, bottoming deep within her. She threw her head back and ground her hips the best she could. He took her hair in his hand and used it for leverage. She wailed out her pleasure as he continuously moved in and out of her at a heart pounding pace. He felt her approaching orgasm and grabbed her waist again in both hands going faster and harder than he ever had any woman before. She came with a high pitched scream and he continued to pleasure her. Once her spasms had stopped she surprised him by twisting loose from his grip and flipped around to lay her head directly under him. He looked at her in surprise as she lifted up and licked the bottom side of his dick. He took himself in his right hand and started jacking off while looking into her eyes. Soon he felt his balls tighten and then with a hoarse yell of her name shot off on her face and tits. 

He fell backwards onto the couch and watched as she took his release with her fingers and placed it in her mouth. Over and over she repeated this until she had cleaned all of it off of her with a smile. She laughed and curled up on his chest. "So I take you liked that Paul?"

He nodded and laid his head back to rest. "Poor man's incentive honey. I cum I get tired." 

She sat watching as his eyes fluttered shut one last time and his breathing evened out to signal he was asleep. She then reach up and took the paperwork to read back through it again. Then looking at the man beside her she realized she was falling in love with him.

 

Paul awoke a few hours later to the feeling of something warm and wet surrounding him. He reach up his hand and entangled it in her long blonde hair. She slowly lowered her mouth over him and then just as slow raised her head. She used her tounge to bathe his cock and when she sunk back down, she bathed his balls with long swipes of her tounge. It was then he realized she had his full length completely down her throat and he growled out his pleasure. She knew then he was awake and sped up her movements, her head flying up and down as fast as she could. "Narcissa. I am going to cum.", he groaned and she tightened her suction. He thrust his hips up off the floor and came hard down her throat in rapid jets. She swallowed ever drop and then sat back happy with herself. He turned his head and opened one eye half way. 

"I take it you like your present?"

She nodded. "I paid you back the one umm two ways I knew you enjoyed. You aren't mad?"

He shook his head no and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. "No my love. I am not mad. I appreciate it. How about we take a shower and get ready for bed."

She laughed. "Well dear. You just had a nap. I on the other had haven't. "

He helped her up off the floor. " I promise you that after we lay down you are going to cum so hard, you will indeed pass out from the pleasure."

She laughed as he picked her up, warded the house and carried her into the bathroom. She knew he would deliver on that promise and she would gladly accept it.


	22. Ch22

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Chapter 22

 

Ginny was sitting on the couch whenever she heard someone knocking on the front door. Vinnie had went into town and she was confused as to who it could be. She looked carefully out the curtain and frowned in confusion with seeing Paulie standing on the porch. She cast a revealing spell to make sure it was indeed him and then opened the door.

"Hey Paulie. Vinnie isn't here right now. Is something wrong with Hermione?"

Paulie raised his eyes to her. "Yeah. Something is wrong with her and she is hurt but it isn't physical."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she motioned him inside. Once he was seated with a cup of tea he spoke.

"We had a fight Ginny. Words were said and I don't think they could be taken back. It seemed like I was not even talking, that the words just flowed out of my mouth. I called her a name and she ran into the house and slammed the door, warded herself into the room. She was still in there crying whenever I left."

"Paulie. What did you call her?"

He dropped his head. "I called her a mudblood."

Ginny immediately slapped him across the face. "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CALL HER THAT! SHE SPENT SEVEN FUCKING YEARS HEARING IT FROM MALFOY AND THEN YOU GO AND CALL HER THAT!" She drew back to slap him again and her hand never made connection as Vinnie stopped her.

"Gin. Honey. Calm down." 

Ginny jerked her hand away and glared at Paulie, then without a word she walked into her and Vinnie's bedroom and slammed the door so hard a picture came down off the wall. Vinnie cringed.

"Now Paulie. Why did my intended slap you?"

Paulie slowly told Vinnie everything that was said in the argument. Vinnie listened as his best friend poured his heart out. "I love her Vinnie. I don't know how or when it happened but I do. To hear her tears ripped my heart to shreds. I wish I could take it back but she has warded herself into her room. I know I hurt her worse than life and I can't excuse my actions. I was still hurting over Lucy and one thing led to another and it exploded. She did everything around the house the past few weeks. I didn't notice it till the fight was over with, by then it was too late. I have lost her, haven't I?"

Vinnie sat looking over at Paulie. "Well. Personally I don't know what to tell you Paulie. I know that word means dirty blood. Did you know?" Paulie shook his head no. " Hermione's parents were muggles. Ginny was right, all through their years at Hogwart's Malfoy never missed a chance to rub it in her face that he was pureblood. It has been over a year since she heard that and I am guessing it brought back a lot of memories for her that she wished to remain inside. All I can say is you need to think about it Paulie. Your father is going to be mad when he finds out so you need to tell him. Now if you will excuse me I need to go calm Ginny down before she hexes you to kingdom come. You know the way out. Ward the door behind you." With that he stood up and walked off. Paulie waited a few minutes and warded the house and apperated to his dad's.

 

Paul and Narcissa jumped at the pop they heard. Paulie dropped the wards and walked inside. Paul took one look at his oldest son and motioned to the couch.

Within minutes Paulie had explained everything that happened and of course Paul was furious that his son had acted that way. He went to open his mouth and Narcissa shook her head.

"Paulie. What Vinnie told you was true but Hermione has strived to be the best in everything that she did and still does. Yes you need to think about this. Have you told her you love her?" He shook his head. "My advice is go to her after you think and tell her how you feel. Leave her no room for doubts. Yes you were both out of line, her suffering as much as you have but you need to apologize for what you said to her." She turned to look at Paul. "I am going to bed Dear. Don't stay up to late."

Paul and Paulie sat in silence for a while. Paul then stood up and walked to the hallway. He turned and looked at his son. "Fix it Paulie.", then he turned and shut the bedroom door.

 

For the next few hours Paulie sat by the pond and thought about what everyone had said. Then he thought back to the words him and her exchanged and then the pain that was present in her eyes, the tears he saw flowing, the sobs he heard before he left. He also touched his cheek and cringed at the pain from her friends slap. He dropped his head in embarrassment at the knowledge of that today he became something he wished not to. How he acted towards Hermione was exactly how his father acted towards his mother whenever he was drunk. The only difference was that Paulie was sober at the time. He felt his heart breaking more and more with each realization that came into his mind. It was then he allowed the tears to fall down his face.

 

Hermione heard the front door open and the wards being raised. She watched under her door as his feet stopped there for a few minutes and then walked across the hall into his own room and shut the door. She turned over on her side and in her heart knew that he didn't mean those cruel words to her earlier. He was in pain as well as herself and it was said out of anger. She had already promised herself that he would be the one to apologize. All she was doing was trying to help him cope with the pain. He wasn't Malfoy that was a given but still the words hurt just the same. She loved him yes, but she would not be the first one to say it. He had left her here today, she knew he wanted to give her time and he needed to think. It was as she closed her eyes that she promised herself to give him all the time he needed.


	23. Ch23

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Here is the next chapter. I don't own the Hp or the OCC universe I don't own the song I am using here but I thought it would suit this chapter fine.

Chapter 23

Hermione woke up the next morning and got dressed. She walked out the door and into the kitchen for some breakfast. She sat at the table and that was when she noticed Paulie sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fire. She ate quickly and washed her dishes. She turned to walk back down the hallway and stopped as she heard singing. She turned and met Paulie's eyes.

 

Everybody knows   
That I was such a fool   
To ever let go of you   
Baby I was wrong   
Yeah I know I said   
We'd be better off alone   
It was time that we moved on   
I know I broke your heart   
I didn't mean to break your heart   
But baby here I am 

Banging on your front door   
My pride spilled on the floor   
My hands and knees are bruised   
And I'm crawling back to you   
Begging for a second chance   
Are you gonna let me in   
I was running from the truth   
And now I'm crawling back to you 

I know you're in there   
You can make me wait   
But I'm not gonna... wait   
It's the least that I can do   
Just to tell you face to face   
I was lying to myself   
Now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad   
I can't blame you for being mad   
But baby here I am   
Banging on your front door   
My pride spilled on the floor   
My hands and knees are bruised   
And now I'm crawling back to you   
Begging for a second chance   
Are you gonna let me in   
I was running from the truth   
And now I'm crawling back to you  
If you could see these tears I'm cryin   
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking   
Hear my heart that's barely beating   
You will see a different man   
But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door   
My pride spilled on the floor   
My hands and knees are bruised   
And I'm crawling back to you   
Begging for a second chance   
Are you gonna let me in   
I was running from the truth   
And now I'm crawling back to you 

Banging on your front door   
My pride spilled on the floor   
I was running from the truth   
Now I'm crawling back to you   
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you 

As he finished the song she realized he was on his knees looking up at her with tears pouring down his face. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't be mad. He had poured out his heart to her yet again, just as that first night. She didn't know when her feet moved of their own accord and she was kneeling in front of him. She reach out and gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I am so sorry.", he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I was stupid and.."

She placed her fingers on his lips. "It hurt me but we were both hurting. It is in the past Paulie. I am sorry also. I forgive you."

He took her in his arms and buried his head into her hair. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and just held him close. He drew back and then slowly lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She used her weight to make them both lay on the floor with her on top of him and kissed him back. "I love you Hermione."

She smiled. "I love you too Paulie."

He stood up and pulled her up into his arms and then led her to their bedroom to where he could show her just how much he loved her. A few hours later as they laid there, her already asleep he thanked the heavens that he had friends who helped him realize his mistake and then kissing her head was grateful that he had an angel like this one in his life and in his arms.


	24. Ch24

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Chapter 24

Today was the first day since Lucy's funeral that all the three men where getting to spend the entire day together. Mikey, Vinnie and Paulie had set this day up, even though there was a war getting ready to start they had to start thinking of Christmas and of things to come. Ginny and Vinnie's wedding to be exact. They all met up at Vinnie's house and after leaving Tonks and Hermione in Ginny's company they floo'd to The Leaky Caldron to go out into Diagon Alley.

They laughed and joked and then noticing a joke shop decided to check it out. When they walked into it, they were pleasantly surprised at the amount of merchandise the store held. A guy walked out and grabbed Vinnie's shoulder, in which he spun with his wand drawn.

"Hey there. Easy boy. My name is Fred. I am your intended's brother." Fred remarked while staring down Vinnie's wand. 

Vinnie shook his head. "Sorry about that Fred. I am still really jumpy. How are you today?"

Fred nodded. "I am good. How is Ginny?"

"She is fine. Us three haven't been able to spend time together since the funeral so today was a boy's day out, well minus Paul Sr, but we are trying to have fun."

George walked out. "Well I would advise you not to buy anything from the shop till you and Gin are married. She will have our hides if we let you."

Vinnie nodded and they talked for a few minutes and then exited the shop. He promised to extend their greetings to the girls and soon found themselves in the bookstore. Not seeing nothing of interest there they went into another store. There Vinnie purchased a dark blue quill for Ginny, Paulie and Mikey each purchased a white one and a red one for their girls. They also got plenty of ink and scrolls, as well as parchment for the girls. As they left the story Mikey noticed the jewelry shop and pulled the other two inside quickly.

As the other two was browsing, Paulie wondered off by himself. He looked down and seeing all the locket's and necklace's he called the guy over. "I want to look at that necklace there." The man nodded and took it out, placing it in his outstretched fingers. He held it up to the light and nodded. "How much for this?" The man quoted his price and Paulie pulled out the amount. "Could I also get it gift wrapped for her? Dark Blue if you have it." The man totaled the purchase and then gave the small package to Paulie. He placed it in the folds of his jacket and then turned. "You both do realize we need robes right?"

Vinnie and Mikey both groaned but knew Paulie was right. They each made purchases for Ginny and Tonks and then walking over to the robe store knew it would be hours before they got out. Vinnie suggested they go for an early lunch and they soon found somewhere's to eat.

"So Paulie. Why the necklace for her?" Mikey questioned.

Paulie shrugged. "I haven't really gotten her anything since we have been together and I know it took a lot of forgiveness on her part to take me back after I said the things I did and the way I acted towards her. She is my girlfriend and I love her, I personally think I have the right to spoil her rotten even now and again."

Vinnie laughed. "Yeah well I know how you feel. Besides Gin doesn't have jewelry, Well the only piece she has is the engagement ring my father sent. I wanted her to have more."

Mikey nodded in agreement remembering the night past with him and Tonks. They soon finished their food and went back to the robe shop and quickly stepped inside. 

Paulie and Vinnie were laughing so hard at Mikey being fitted for dress robes and everyday robes. Finally they were finished and soon left to go on their way home.

 

Once they got back to Vinnie's they placed their bags at the door and sat down for a family dinner. Paul and Narcissa had come over before they had returned so the entire group was there to eat. After dinner conversation the guys and Narcissa left, leaving Vinnie and Ginny alone. He gave her the gifts he had purchased and after a night of making love they fell asleep.

 

Tonks was equally surprised at the gifts that Mikey gave her and was grateful for the white quill. Her's had broken and she was touched that he remembered. She hugged him gently and placed the bracelet on her arm he had purchased for her.

 

Paulie walked into Hermione's bedroom. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and sat down on her bed. He gently laid the package in her hands and then took the rest out of the bag. She smiled at the red quill laying there along with the ink wells and the parchment. He nodded and she slowly opened the package in her hand and gasped at what was inside. There nestled on a background of velvet was a onyx teardrop necklace. The charm was enclosed in a golden casing and then surrounded on each side by miniature diamonds. He scooted over on the bed and taking it from her fingers, secured it around her neak. "I thought you would enjoy this Hermione. You are actually the first girl I have even actively went out and purchased any jewelry for. I saw it and immediately thought of you. And before you ask this isn't a make up gift. I want you to have it. We have already as you known made up. I hope that you will take it."

She raised her head with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Paulie. I will take extra good care of it. The last time I got jewelry was from my Father, the Christmas before he died. I am beyond words with how much this means to me." She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He kissed her back just as hard and then taking her hand, led her out of the room so they could eat dinner. He stopped only at his room to place the bag in there with his robes and with another present that she was yet to receive.


	25. Ch25

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: After 24 Chapter you all should know I DON'T OWN EM

 

Chapter 25

 

The four girls met up the next morning to go to Diagon Alley to complete the rest of the Christmas shopping. They had added glamour to where they wouldn't have to have Auror's with them, they had thought against the glamour until they heard Mad Eye Moody was supposed to accompany them and they cast the spell, leaving before he could even contact them. 

Once they were there each girl had two person's to shop for, their respective boyfriends and either one of the girls. Not one of them knew which girl had their names but it was something fun for them. They got the magical stuff at Diagon Alley and then quickly apperated out and to the mall.

Once there they split up, each one having their cell phones as well as the appointed time to meet back in the center court. Paul had actively left the shopping for the boys up to Narcissa. He never was good at Christmas. She immediately went into a clothing store to try to find something for each of them. For the boys she got matching button down shirts and jeans. After paying for the purchases she went into the electronic's store and went crazy in there. She found herself soon buried down with gift's and went into the restroom to shrink them all. She laughed as closing the door, there also stood Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. They then decided that going outside would make more sense. After shrinking those purchases they went back into the mall smiling. 

Hermione and Ginny dragged the other two into Victoria Secrets. They explained to Tonks and Narcissa that even they needed to get new under things. Once that was completed they decided to spend the rest of the day at the spa.

 

A few hours later had them each hugging goodbye and apperating back to their respective houses.

 

***At Narcissa's and Paul's***

Narcissa walked through the door and kissed Paul gently. They ate dinner and then she walked over to the fireplace, picking up a bag along the way. Paul cocked his head at her.

"Hey honey. I thought you were going shopping."

She nodded and laughed while dumping the bag out. "I did but you have to love shrinking charms. Do we have any wrapping paper and bows? Ginny and Hermione said that it was a tradition."

Paul nodded and went into the storage room, quickly locating the paper, bows, tape, and scissors's. He laid it on the floor and his eyes went wide at the amount of stuff she had. "You said to shop for the boys and I had to buy for the girl and well I couldn't stop. This is my first Christmas where I am receiving as well as giving gifts."

He nodded and then went to wave his wand.. "PAUL MICHEAL TEUTEL!", she screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE! I WANT TO WRAP THEM UP!"

He dropped his wand in surprise at her yelling at him. He scooted back on the couch and smiled. "Well then my love. You do that." She nodded her head and started to wrap.

 

**At Vinnie's**

Ginny was cussing up a storm because she had forgotten the wrapping paper. Vinnie bent down and kissed her then waved his wand and everything come flying out, coming to a rest at her feet. She giggled and showed him what she had purchased but kept the bag with his present's closed up. He stuck out his lip in a pout and she shook her head no. He then went to cook dinner for them and left her to her own.

 

** At Tonks and Mikey's**

Mikey was sitting in their bedroom on the floor, helping Tonks wrap the presents. Even though she was a witch, she still wrapped each present by hand. Before she wrapped them,. she would hold them up and show them to Mikey. He would nod and say something about it and then watch her hands as she quickly finished the present before moving onto the next one. He could never remember being this happy.

 

**At Paulie and Hermione's**

Paulie was laying on the couch watching Hermione wrap the gift's. He could fabricate a bike but when it came to things like that he had no patience to do it with. He looked at the top of her head and found himself thinking back to a few months prior whenever he called her that word and it was almost the ending of their relationship. Every day he thanked God that they were still together. She looked up, meeting his eyes and blushing. She soon finished with the last gift and attaching the port key as planned, sat back and waited till they popped out of sight. Paulie picked up his cell phone and called his dad, making sure that the presents had arrived at his house under the tree. Paul assured him that they were under there but knew the name would not show up until Christmas Morning. Paulie hang up and nodded to Hermione, who in turn, waved her wand making the mess vanish and stood up going to bed. He told her he would be there in a few minutes and waited till she had exited the room. He opened up the floo network to his father's and stuck his head out. He waited till his dad walked over and then he reach him the present that had not been sent with the others. Paul nodded in understanding and placed it under the tree, right along with his brother's and Vinnie's. Paulie then pulled his head out, closing the network and went into bed where Hermione was waiting there for him.

 

Draco and Lucius sat watching their pet being pounded into the alter. Draco yawned in boredom and looked around the room. He smirked at his father and then went over to a female follower. After whispering into her ear, she nodded taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

 

Once they got to his quarters he turned to her and raised his eyebrow. She immediately dropped her robe and he growled in pleasure at her being completely unclothed underneath it. He waved his wand, vanishing his own robes and then casting the contraceptive spell pulled her into his arms, crushing her mouth with his own. She clawed his back, drawing blood and the threw her onto the bed. Not giving her any time to spare, he shoved her legs violently apart and slammed his full length into her dry tunnel. She screamed and he didn't care as he was after one thing only, his own pleasure. He quickly came and then flipping her over, took her in the ass. By now the tears were rolling down her cheeks but he didn't care, he never cared. He picked her up till she was resting on her knees and slammed harder into her. Soon the blood was pouring down her thighs as he sodomized her. Just before she lost consciousness he bit into her neck drawing blood and came hard in her ass. He withdrew the casting a cleaning spell on them both, kissed her lips and dressed them. She dropped her head in embarrassment as he licked her cheek. "I think I will just keep you for my own. You are prefect."

She nodded and he placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her back downstairs.

 

Lucius soon called the meeting to a close. He went into the bathroom, where Whitney was soaking off the effects of the meeting and disrobed. He slid down into the water with her and smirked. "So tell me Whitney, why haven't you spoken more of those eight?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What else do you want me to say Lucius? I told you where they are at. The actual places I do not know. If I did, I would tell you."

She turned her back to pick up the washcloth and she felt him moving through the water, his chest coming to rest on her back. "So your telling me that not once in the years you were with that man, they never took you to the homes?"

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, "No my Love. Never." She felt him take the back of her head in his hand. Soon the echoing of crunching bones could be heard as Lucius slammed her face into the tile wall. He pulled it back and slammed it forwards again. 

"You will find them Whitney. You will make up for this am I understood?"

She nodded and he climbed out of the tub. Once he was gone a house elf came over shaking her head. She pulled the hurt girl out of the tub and onto the floor, healing her instantly. She removed the blood from the wall and cleaned the tub. She then dressed the unconscious girl and placed her in bed.


	26. Ch26

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Chapter 26

 

Narcissa had just taken the turkey out of the oven whenever the rest of the family showed up. Paul got everyone sat down and soon the food was served. He glanced around the table at each couple present. Mikey and Tonks, Ginny and Vinnie, and Paulie and Hermione. He was so happy to see his son's finally find the right girl's for them and even though each woman in question had been marked for death, he couldn't let that bother him. Today was a day for celebrating and smiled at everyone around the table.

 

Dinner was finished and the guys went into the living room to wait for the girl's to clean up. Presents could wait till then. Finally they came out and Paul sat everyone down and with a flick of his wand, caused the presents to go to each individual person. When Mikey opened the present from Narcissa he stood up and walked over to her. "Thanks Mom, I love it." Everyone looked up at those words and saw the tears in Narcissa's eyes. Paulie stood up and hugged her also. "Well you might as well be our mom, you put up with Pop's so I know you are awesome." She smiled and Vinnie hugged her next. "Well you can be my mom also, we just won't tell my own." At that remark everyone laughed, Everyone except Hermione. She stood up and walked out the door and Ginny pointed to it. 

"Christmas has always been hard on her without her family, with her parents being gone, even now she feels alone. Sometimes I wished that they were still alive but that isn't the case. We have tried everything but it seems she falls deeper into depression every year." She stood up to go to her and Narcissa touched her arm.

"Let me go Ginny. I will be back with her in a few. " Ginny nodded and watched as she raised her wand and a present come flying into her hands out of the closet. "I was going to wait till her birthday but I guess this is a good a day as any." She walked out the door and onto the porch. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. "I am sorry Narcissa. It is just.."

"You miss them?" 

Hermione nodded. Narcissa sat down beside her. "I was going to wait till your birthday for this but now I think the day is right to give it to you. Go on, open it." She gave her the wrapped box and waited.

Hermione slowly opened the paper and looked at the box inside. Narcissa smiled and nodded and then watched as she slowly opened the black box and gasped at what was inside. "I don't want you to think I am trying to replace her. I just never had a daughter of my own."

Hermione looked at her crying and picked the necklace up out of the box. She turned allowing Narcissa to put it on her and then looked down, with tears pouring down her face at what the pendant said. She let Narcissa take her in her arms and stroked her hair gently. "You are so loved Hermione. Never doubt that for a minute. I wanted to step up so badly whenever your parents were killed but I knew Lucius wouldn't stand for a muggle born to be in the manor. And Draco, well let's not even talk about that."

Hermione nodded and dried her tears. She fingered the pendant lightly and smiled. The word said it all, Daughter.

 

They walked back inside and Hermione hugged Paul. "I am so sorry."

He hugged her back. "No need sweetie. I know it is rough. Come now, On with more presents."

Ginny looked at the necklace and smiled. She knew what it said and then jumped as Vinnie kissed her neck. "Easy there filly. It is time." She nodded and turned to look at Mikey.

Mikey took a deep breath then turning to Tonks he smiled. "I know this is a day for celebration and well I hope it will continue to be." He took another deep breath and sat beside her on the couch. "Tonkswillyoumarryme?"

Tonks shook her head. "What was that Mikey? I didn't understand you."

He breathed deep again and looked up, opening the box. "I asked if you would marry me." He then closed his eyes to wait on the rejection. They had never spoke about the future and he was going out on a long limb doing this. He cocked open one eye and saw her staring down at the ring inside. She raised her head and he was surprised as she launched herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Yes Michael. I will marry you." Everyone laughed as Mikey sputtered in surprised.

Paul chuckled. "Well Mikey. This is the point where you place the ring on her finger son."

Mikey jumped and blushed and then slowly slid the ring onto her hand. She hugged him and smiled again. She then had to duck as another box came flying out past her head and straight into Paulie's arms. The four men stood up and walked over, opening it along with him. When they turned each one was holding a bracelet in their hands. They walked over to their girlfriends/fiance's and smiled. As they placed them on their right wrist Paul spoke. "These are four your protection. They are tied into each of the ones that we are wearing. That way you guys don't have to be with Auror's every time you go out or place glamour's on. If you are in danger, these bracelet's will alert us immediately. You don't have to do anything, they are charmed to pick up on moods. Please don't remove them."

The girls nodded and soon it was time for everyone to go home. The guys helped clean up and then one couple at a time went through the floo. Paul cuddled Narcissa in his chest. "Did you have fun today love?"

She nodded and yawned. "I did. My first Christmas where I cooked and gave gifts as well as got some of my own. I can't remember being this happy. And in a few weeks Ginny and Vinnie will be married. I just want this war to end. These girl's have never done wrong to deserve this treatment. I just have a feeling something is going to happen soon. "

He pulled her closer. "Honey, Nothing will happen to them, they are being protected by the strongest magic possible. And even if something does happen we will know. Please rest your mind. Come on, let's go to bed and tomorrow you can call them."

She nodded and took his hand and let him lead her into their bedroom, where she used the outfit the girl's talked her into buying all night long. Her and Paul just fell asleep as the sun was coming over the horizon.


	27. Ch27

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

If you all don't know by now that I don't own anything OCC or HP you must be living in a nice little world.

 

Chapter 27

 

Ginny stood at the back of the church with all the girls in the room, including her mom. Molly and Isabelle stood looking on with pride as Ginny let Hermione, Tonks and Narcissa help her. It had taken the women over five hours to calm Ginny down for this morning she had woken up in a nervous wreak. Finally Hermione had to threaten to kill Vinnie if he left her at the alter. Little did they know that Vinnie had woken up the same way. Ginny turned her head and swallowed, after seeing the time on the clock she knew that in the next thirty minutes, Ginny Weasley would become Ginerva DiMartino. Isabelle smiled as there was a knock on the door. Opening it slightly Authur came inside. "It is time sweetie." Ginny nodded and then lowering the veil over her face they all walked out into the hallway, stopping at the double doors to the chapel.

Vinnie stood in front of the pulpit, fidgeting with nerves. Paulie, who was standing as best man, elbowed him not so gently and hissed a warning to stand still. The song started and Vinnie raised his eyes towards the doors. Narcissa and Paul were the first to walk down the isle. He was wearing his Wizarding robes, Narcissa was in a pale blue strapless dress. With one hand on his arm, the other with a bouquet to match her dress, they slowly walked down the isle to take their places. 

Next to come was Mikey and Tonks. Vinnie almost snickered at seeing Tonks hair a soft shade of red that matched the same style dress as Narcissa's the only difference was the color. Mikey had tied his unruly hair back at the nape of his neak. His dark robes brought out the blonde in his hair. They took their places and with a nod to the back, he heard Paulie hiss in a breath.

Hermione came walking slowly down the isle and smiled at Vinnie during the walk. Her dress was a soft baby blue, her hair gathered on top of her head. She carried a small bouquet of baby blue roses and blushed when she saw Paulie's mouth hanging open. Her expression changed as she looked over to the left, to see the people sitting there. She smiled at them and then taking her place, turned to face the back.

The wedding march started playing and all the guest rose as one. Vinnie blew out a breath and then almost fainted at the sight that met his eyes. Ginny was standing at the back of the church, her mother on one side, her father on the other. At the minister's nod Authur grasped her hand and started walking down the isle. As they got closer Vinnie could see the designs in Ginny's dress. Even though it was a strapless off white, the back of the veil flowed down to almost the bottom of the gown. The bottom of the skirt tightened around her waist and stopped short above her ankles. He could see the tears in her eyes as her father gave her hand to him. He nodded in respect and helped her step up onto the small platform that was there for them. The minister turned and nodded for the man to join him. Once both were settled, they motioned for the guest to sit and began the ceremony.

"To those gathered friends and families. Today we join here in this chapel for the joining of two souls in love. They came into this church two apart and will leave as one. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Authur stood up. "I give her willingly to this marriage."

The minister nodded and continued. " Two souls coming together in the joining of names is a happy occasion for all. There is more to the story than that. The groom's father was in trouble, the bride's saved his life. It was then that the agreement was made that the first born daughter of the bride's family would indeed be married to the only son of the groom's family. With that explained we will continue. Mr. DiMartino and Miss. Weasley please come forth." He waited till they stepped up and then nodded to the other minister. "Mr. DiMartino, please place the ring on Miss Weasley's finger and repeat after me." Vinnie took the ring from Paulie and then sliding it on her finger looked into her eyes and waited.

"I Vincent DiMartino, with this ring, take thee Ginerva Weasley as my wedded wife, My soul mate, My Lover."

"I Vincent DiMartino, with this ring, take thee Ginerva Weasley as my wedded wife, My soul mate, My Lover."

"I will forsake all others and never break this bonds."

"I will forsake all others and never break this bonds."

"To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer for poorer as long as we both shall live."

"To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer for poorer as long as we both shall live."

The minister then turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley. Take the ring and place it on Mr. DiMartino's finger and repeat after me." She took the ring and after doing as the man ordered looked into Vinnie's eyes.

"I Ginerva Weasley, with this ring, take thee Vincent DiMartino as my wedded husband, My soul mate, My Lover."

"I Ginerva Weasley, with this ring, take thee Vincent DiMartino as my wedded husband, My soul mate, My Lover."

 

"I will forsake all others and never break this bonds."

"I will forsake all others and never break this bonds."

"To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer for poorer as long as we both shall live."

"To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer for poorer as long as we both shall live."

They both turned to the minister's and was pleasantly surprised when one waved his wand and started chanting protection spells around them. He then proceeded to oblivate those muggles present and then turning to the church spoke. "Is there anyone here that has just cause why these two should not be wed?" No one answered and he smiled. "Mr. DiMartino you may kiss your bride."

Vinnie nodded and raised her veil and then as he lowed his lips he whispered, "I love you Ginny." After they finished kissing the ministers smiled and called out. "WE NOW PRESENT MR AND MRS VINCENT DIMARTINO! MAY THEY HAVE A LONG AND HAPPY MARRIAGE!" 

Ginny turned and then seeing Ron and Harry there squealed in happiness. "You came? But how?"

Professor Dumbledore stepped up. "Well Ginny. We couldn't let you get married without your brother and friend here now could we? Ah there is Minerva, excuse me please."

Ron stepped up beside Hermione and placed his arm around her shoulder. Paulie's eyes slotted in anger and Vinnie stepped in front of him. "Hey Junior. Why don't we go ahead and move to the reception area?" Paulie hesitantly agreed while glaring at Ron's back. They walked out of the church and over to where the food was set up at.

 

Soon Hermione and Ginny noticed that Paulie and Vinnie were gone. "Well Crap.", Ginny sighed. "Guess they went on without us. We had better go before they worry."

Hermione nodded and thought it was strange that Paulie had left without her but shook her head and allowed Ron to help her. They walked into the reception area and she went over to Paulie's table to sit with him. "Hey honey." Paulie just nodded to her and threw his head. "Oh well you didn't stay for us to introduce you all. That is her brother Ron and her friend Harry. They both make up the rest of the Golden Trio that we were called in school. Remember I told you about them." Paulie nodded again and then turned to Vinnie. All of a sudden the voices rang out in the hall "SPEECH! SPEECH!!" Paulie laughed and stood up.

"I guess as best man I have to do this so I salute the groom and bride and pray they have a long happy marriage. May they be blessed." He sat back down next to Hermione and watched as Vinnie and Ginny went to the floor for the first dance.

After that dance was over, they cut the cake and of course Ginny shoved it up Vinnie's nose. Everyone was served and a few hours into the night found Vinnie and Paulie sitting and talking, as Paulie glared daggers into Ron's back.

"Paulie. Look Hermione loves you, not him, not no one else. Yeah I know that he has been spending more time with her tonight but they haven't seen each other in almost a year. It will be your bed she will warm tonight, not his. Who knows when they will see each other again. " Paulie nodded and watched as Hermione hurried away from Ron and over to Ginny. She said something and Ginny jerked up her head, glaring at her brother. She nodded to Hermione and as soon as she got close enough for him to see, he saw the tears flowing down her face.

"Thank you for the lovely night Vinnie, Paulie I am ready to go home. I already talked to Ginny and she understands. Please can we leave now?"

Paulie jumped up and nodded, Vinnie nodded back. "We will catch up in a few days Paulie. Go on home. I am sure Ginny will tell your father and Narcissa what is going on." He walked off to talk to his wife as Ron walked away.

Paulie slowly walked Hermione off to a place where they could apperate without the muggles seeing or hearing them. Just before they left Ron stepped out.

"I see you are leaving Hermione. So this is who you are turning me down for? No wonder, You couldn't keep Viktor happy so you whore around with the first person that would take you. And you," he started looking at Paulie," Are supposed to be protecting her, but yet you are more than likely fucking her every chance you get."

He no longer spoke as Paulie slammed his fist into his face. "SHE IS NOT A WHORE AND YOU WOULD DO GOOD TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" He spun and grabbed Hermione and they apperated into the dark, leaving Ron on the ground to nurse his wounds.


	28. Ch28

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

Warning.. Small rape scene here.

 

Disclaimer applies as before..

 

Chapter 28

 

It had been over three weeks since Ginny and Vinnie's wedding, also since Ron had stated that to Hermione. Even though she had put it behind her, his words sometimes echoed through her mind. Paulie was supportive as he could be but sometimes like today she found herself restless. Ginny and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley with Tonks, just to get out of the house for a while. Whitney seemed to had vanished off the face of the earth. The two girls apperated to Tonks's house and knocked on the door. Soon they left and walked down the road, unknowingly being followed.

Ginny wanted to pick up some more floss for her needlework. She was making thank you gifts for all those that attended their wedding but had ran out of the floss. Hermione wanted to pick up more yarn for her knitting, so in all actuality, this trip had a duel purpose. They quickly finished their shopping and went to have lunch.

After they had dined and the door shut behind them, they turned right to walk Tonks's back home to Mikey. Each girl exchanged a hug and as they stepped out of the gate to apperate, Hermione was grabbed from behind and Ginny was thrown across the road.

Ginny looked up, breathless as Whitney advanced on her. She quickly looked to the left and saw Hermione struggling against Draco. She tried to get up but fell back down as the other girl's booted foot met with her ribs. Ginny stood up to fight back and immediately let her fist fly to Whitney's face and smirked at the crunch of bones that echoed through the air. Whitney of course, answered with a punch of her own, directly into her nose. Ginny tried to shake off the pain and then felt her back at a wall. It was then that Whitney let loose her volley of punches. Within five minutes Ginny laid on the ground unconscious. 

Hermione gasped out at her best friend laying on the ground, bleeding from her head. She glared at Whitney and struggled against Draco, looking over her shoulder to the house. Whitney laughed at her and then spoke. "No one is going to help you Hermione. We cast a disillusion charm before we grabbed you both so if they look out the windows they won't see or hear nothing. Just to think, all of this is happening in front of their eyes and no one is answering."

Hermione stomped hard on Draco's foot, causing him to release her. She tried to get to Ginny only to have Whitney grab her hair and jerk her back. She spun and Hermione met Draco's steel blue eyes. He drew back his fist and slammed it into her stomach. Over and over he punched her stomach and ribs until she was gasping for breath and he shoved her down on the ground. Whitney kneeled down and grabbed her arms, jerking them back hard to pin her down. She then kneeled on them and watched with glee as Draco ripped Hermione's panties off of her body. He shoved her skirt up around her waist and then kneeling between her thighs looked at Whitney. She bent down and hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Paulie is my man, always was and always will be, by the time he is finished with you, Paulie will see you for the whore you are and never want to touch you again. I hope Draco kills you but that would be too quick of a release for you."

Draco picked her legs up and shoved his full length into her dry cunt. Hermione arched up screaming in agony as he slammed in and out of her violently. He continued to punch her stomach and ribs as he came hard within her. He jerked out and said a spell then flipping her over, pounded into her ass. As he was doing that he punched her back. Hermione in a fit of rage, grabbed his side and sunk her nail in. He screamed in pain and punched her in the back of the head. As she fell forwards her nails ripped from her fingers and imbedded themselves in his side. He came hard again and then jerking out let her fall. He grabbed Whitney and they apperated out with a silent pop.

Hermione pushed her skirt down the best she could and then slowly crawled over to her still unconscious friend. She grabbed her arm and apperated with a pop, not caring where they ended up at, just as long as they was far away from that area.

Paul and Narcissa was worried. Both Vinnie and Paulie had called them worried about the girls. Hermione and Ginny had lied to both of them, each stating they were visiting the other girl. Paulie and Vinnie was mad at being lied to. Cissa screamed as two bodies fell out of mid air into their living room floor. Paul immediately called the medi witch and Cissa after calming down took Ginny into her old room, leaving Hermione in the living room with Paul as he called the two boys to his home, along with Tonks and Mikey. 

Paulie and Vinnie both apperated straight into Paul's house. Vinnie went to the room where his injured wife was as Paulie stared at Hermione. Tonks sat down beside her and Hermione moved away, not wanting contact. Vinnie came back out and stood staring at the hallway while they all waited on the medi-witch to complete her checkup on Ginny.

Within a hour the witch came out and smiled. "Which one of you is her husband?" Vinnie raised his hand. "Well congratulations, your going to be a father. Both mother and child are ok. Ginny will have to get lots of rest to overcome her injuries. I have healed the life threatening ones, the bruises will have to fade on their own. Both of them will make a full recovery. If I am done here. I would like to leave." 

Paul nodded and showed her to the door. Once it shut Vinnie turned on Hermione. "What the fuck was you thinking? You both lied to me and Paulie. Just because we had not heard anything doesn't mean that they were not around. And you just let her get beat. Then again I can smell the release of another man on you. So what, you went to meet another man while my wife battled for her life? Ron was right, you are a whore. Your just sitting there not even saying a word? Is it because it is true?"

It was then that Narcissa spoke up. "Hermione. Are you ok?"

Hermione turned her tear filled eyes towards Narcissa. "I tried to get to her, to save her from Whitney but I couldn't. Draco was holding me back. It happened right in front of Tonks. We had no time to prepare. The minute we stepped outside to apperate, they grabbed us."

Paulie turned. "Yeah right Hermione. Like we believe that. If it happened right outside their gate, how come they didn't hear? Your lying."

She stood up and pushed past everyone in the room. Narcissa stopped her before she got to the door. "I was raped, they had a disillusion charm over the area. No one could even see.", and with that she passed out, her body falling dead weight on Narcissa.

As the woman turned the small girl over, tears came to her eyes. "More like she is lying there too Paulie." Vinnie remarked. "And to think you actually was falling in love with her. Are you going to take her back after this?"

Paul looked over and seeing the bruises marking her body, he stomped over and taking the two boys heads, smashed them to slam into one another. "Oh yeah you idiots. She is lying all right. Then explain all those bruises covering her back as well as her stomach. Oh and never mind she is missing three fingernails that have been ripped from her fingers. Yeah she let her best friend get beat willingly. But yet she took the last of her strength and apperated them straight here."

Paulie looked at Hermione and gasped at the marks on her body. "Who the hell did this to her?"

Narcissa looked up, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "Draco."

Paul bent down after calling for another medi-witch. "How do you know?"

She motioned to the bruises. "In the center of each bruise there is a capital D. That is from his signa ring we had made for him when he started Hogwart's. The only one of it's kind. The snake surrounding it comes from his father's crest."

The medi-witch knocked and Paul picked her up, to carry her into the same room Ginny was in. He turned to his son and spoke. "You better think long and hard Paulie and pray she didn't hear what you all said."

 

By the time the medi-witch had finished with Hermione, everyone had to explain to Tonks and Mikey that they was not mad at them and there was nothing they could do. The medi-witch walked out and frowned.

"I have healed the injuries she had. Not only did she have numerous broken ribs, along with a cracked skull, she was raped twice. Once vaginally and once anal. The pain finally caught up with her and she is magically drained from the injuries and the double apperating that she preformed. It might take her longer than Ginny to heal but the girl is hurt bad. I couldn't heal the bruises, they will fade in time. I have given her a dreamless potion and left plenty of pain potions for both of the girls. They will be safe for the baby. Both girl's are strong witches but are lucky to have survived. I will take my leave now. Good bye and good luck."

The lady left and Paulie and Vinnie went back into the room to sit by their girls. Vinnie touched Hermione's hand and whispered, "Thank you for bringing my wife back. I am sorry for my words earlier., I hope you can forgive me."

Paulie just stared and wondered what in the world he was going to say to her when she woke. He prayed she would forgive him for his words spoken in anger.


	29. Ch29

  
Author's notes: See Chapter 1  


* * *

A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated this story. First real life was kicking my arse and then the plot bunny for this story ran away but here it is again, biting on my ankles so I will write the final chapter.

In this chapter (seeing I already had the story line wrote up) I will be combining the rest of the story into one to make chapter 29. The original chapter 29 wouldn't fit into this time frame so wish me luck.

 

I want to extend my heartfelt wishes to my sister Beth for her ideas with this story. She helped me more than she knows.

 

Chapter 29

 

Vinnie and Paulie sat by the beds still waiting. It had been three days since the attack in Diagon Alley. Ginny was the first to wake up out of the two sick girls. She took one look at Paulie's stressed face and knew there was no way she could stay mad at him. Vinnie sat up straighter and took her hand.

"Water.", she croaked and drank from the glass that her husband held up to her lips. She then turned to Paulie. "How bad was it?"

Paulie looked down at Hermione. " She was raped by Draco, why is it that every time I open my mouth to say something I am screwing up mine and her relationship? First I called her a mud-blood and it took me forever to get her to trust me again. Now I accused her of lieing. Do me a favor and put me out of my misery."

Hermione rolled over and chuckled the best she could. "Paulie. I can honestly say that is the cowards way out. I know what you said was out of anger, and yes I heard it all. If I had been in your shoes I would have thought the same thing. I know you are hurt but it wasn't planned on my part. Their time is coming soon, this I know. How are Tonks and Mikey taking this?"

Paulie let her curl up on his chest as he sat on the bed. " They are both blaming themselves. But it was a well planned attack. Something tells me we will not have to wait long on them to attack us. If they use their minds, they know where we all are, right here at my father's. I personally want a piece of Draco. I just wonder when they will attack is all."  
Three days later Paulie's question was answered. Thanks to the medi-witch and her quick actions, both girls were healed from the attack. The emotional side would have to wait to heal on it's own but the bruises and cuts had all vanished. Gus started barking and the guys immedately walked to the dog's side. Paul turned and looked at the four females in the room. "You all need to go and hide." The popping of apperations echoed through the air. "GO!" , he bellowed and the four of them ran to hide in the bedroom.

"PAUL! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OUT AND MAKE THIS EASY FOR ME! OH AND THE BACK OF THE HOUSE IS WATCHED, THE MINUTE THE GIRL'S STEP OUT THEY WILL BE CAPTURED! NOW GET OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH!", Lucius shouted to the house.

Paul took a breath and then lifting his head saw the four girl's standing there. Narcissa stepped to him and kissed his lips. "I will not hide from him, where you go, I go. " She smiled as the other three stepped up to the group. He nodded his head and then taking his wand out, walked through the now opened door.

 

Lucius was standing not twenty feet in front of the house, his wand in his hand. He smirked evilly at his now ex wife and glared at Hermione and Ginny. As he lifted his wand, his face lit up with surprise as seven wands followed Paul's through the air.

"If you fight me, you have to fight them also." Paul stated calmly.

Lucius looked over his shoulder. "This is between myself and you. You stole my wife from me and now you will pay. By the end of the day, she will be back in my arms and will pay for her sins against me."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and yawned with boredom. "Is this how you kill people Lucius? Talk them to death?"

The group with Paul chuckled at that remark as Lucius stepped forwards. Paul followed suit and when Lucius ran at him, he used his training from the war and grabbing the man around the waist, body slammed Lucius onto the ground. The loud crack of wood breaking could be heard and as Paul stepped back and Lucius rolled over, the broken pieces of Lucius' wand could be seen, laying on the ground.

Lucius stood up and looked at Paul's wand, trained on his face. "So you would curse an un armed man."

Paul chuckled shaking his head, then turning slowly gave his wand to Narcissa. He spun back around, "No. I am not like you. Now get up and let us finish this."

Lucius being prided in his hand to hand combat, under estimated his opponent. Narcissa could only look on as Paul and Lucius traded punches. Lucius got the upper hand and while he had Paul in a headlock made the mistake of speaking.

"I will take her home, rape her and kill her. Then I will kill the rest of them."

He never knew what hit him as Paul broke loose and slammed his fist straight up into his face, shattering Lucius' perfect nose and shoving it into his head. He grabbed the man around the neck and with a twist, it was over. Lucius was dead before his body hit the ground.

Draco took off running towards Paul with his wand drawn and Narcissa raised her own and screamed the killing curse, watching with pleasure as her only son hit the ground dead. All the rapes she had endured at his hands was enough to drive any woman to kill.

Whitney also died this day, after trying to kill Narcissa over Lucius and Draco. As she ran towards Narcissa, Mikey just snapped her neck in two like a twig. 

As everyone else apperated out, the rain started pouring down.

 

In the years that followed that day, the couples moved to the wizarding world. Mikey and Tonks married shortly after that battle and within a year welcomed their first child, a son into the world. Mikey doted on him and their daughter, spoiling them both rotten.

Paul requested Narcissa to be his wife on Hermione's next birthday. She accepted and about a year later, their twin son and daughter came into this world. Mikey and Paulie loved the fact they had younger siblings, Mikey more so because he was tired of being the baby.

Ginny was the first out of the group to deliver her and Vinnie's first son. Over the next few years they gave birth to a daughter.

 

Hermione finally accepted Paulie's hand, after letting him stew for a few months. After the pain he put her through, she thought it was only right that he did suffer.

Her wedding took place on the anniversary of the battle, two years after Paulie asked her. Within a year their twin boys came into this world, and two years after that twin girls.

 

Hermione looked over at her husband playing with his sons and smiled while rubbing her stomach. She hoped that this one would be a single child. Not that she minded the twins because she loved her children, she just hated the long labors that came with their births. She smiled as her daughters gifted her with flowers they picked. She could look out their back window and see Hogwart's in the distance. She stood up and kissing Paulie on the lips, took the girls in for their bath. Paul looked out over the yard and took a breath, thinking just how lucky of a man he was, and silently said thanks to a meddling wizard named Albus who decided that three people should be hidden all those years ago.


End file.
